El Héroe Dorado (金甲战士)
by Isael
Summary: Nadie pensó que un joven Naruto Uzumaki, con una individualidad considerada por muchos como vulgar y débil, llegaría a convertirse en un poderoso héroe. Pero se equivocaron. Con un verdadero maestro para guiarlo hacia la gloria, Naruto apuntará a superar a todos y ser el mejor. Small Harem. Very Powerful Naruto.
1. Inicios

**Nota del Autor. Importante:**

* * *

No sé qué está ocurriendo, la verdad jaja. He publicado dos veces este fic en mi cuenta y las dos veces me lo han bajado y no me permiten acceder a mi cuenta después de recuperarla. En fin, probaré una vez más; esta cuenta es de un amigo quien, aunque hace años que no escribe, me dio algunos consejos para comenzar y encontrar mi estilo de escritura.

Apenas le comenté mi problema, me dijo que la volviese a publicar en su vieja cuenta la cual ya no usa salvo para leer de vez en cuando. Si estás leyendo esto, Fer, ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

Bien, como ya los que la leyeron sabían esta historia tomará lugar en el universo de My Hero Academia, pero nos centraremos en Naruto principalmente. No pienso descuidar a los demás, especialmente a Midoriya, para quienes tengo planes también. Así mismo, contendrá la inclusión de Pikoro y algunos elementos de Dragon Ball Z y quizás otras series, pero todo al mínimo nivel. La idea es continuar con el Cannon principal, añadiendo eventos alternos que continúen la historia de nuestro héroe.

Por último, la categoría volverá a ser M; decidí incluir alguna que otra situación ecchi . En el anime incluso hay de esas escenas, así que jugaré con eso un poco y también con los niveles de poder y las batallas.

 **Harem:** Consistirá de pocas chicas, la primera será Mina Ashido, por supuesto, y la segunda ya la tengo decidida. Uno de mis lectores había sugerido a Tsuyu y Kyoko, así que lo tomaré en cuenta a futuro.

 **Traje de héroe:** Pueden sugerir el que gusten, trataré de tomarlo en cuenta y diseñar algo. Otro lector me había sugerido el de Saiyaman, y creo que sería una buena idea. ¿Qué creen?

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni My Hero Academia me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes de ambas series. Éstas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y las compañías que las animaron.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno : Inicios**

* * *

 _Todo empezó en China, en Ciudad Qingqing. Un bebé recién nacido emitía una luz resplandeciente desde su cuerpo._

 _Desde entonces, superpoderes han sido descubiertos por todo el mundo y el tiempo pasó sin que la humanidad supiese la causa._

 _Antes de saberlo, lo sobrenatural se volvió normal y los sueños se hicieron realidad._

 _El mundo se convirtió en una sociedad de superhumanos y el 80% de la población tiene alguna individualidad especial._

 _En este mundo que gira con el caos, la profesión que una vez todos admiraron e imaginaron salió a la luz._

 _Esa profesión es la de mi mentor, y la de muchos otros que protegen al mundo del mal:_

 _Héroes._

* * *

"¡...Y yo seré el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, superando incluso a All Might!"

"¿¡Hah!? ¡Un perdedor como tú jamás podría convertirse en héroe!"

Cuatro chicos cuya edad no sobrepasaba los 7 años se acercaban amenazantes a su oponente, un niño de su misma edad con cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azul zafiro y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas. Detrás suyo se refugiaba la única niña de entre todos los varones alrededor, distinguiéndose fácilmente de los demás por su extraña piel y cabello rosado, los cuernos que apenas sobresalían de la mata de cabello y unos ojos que portaban escleróticas negras con irises amarillos.

"Supongo que los perdedores con Individualidades débiles se atraen entre sí", dijo uno de los chicos, apuntando con un dedo al rubio. "¡Oi Uzumaki! ¿¡Cómo harás para proteger a tu novia la rarita!?"

Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, frunció el ceño ante aquello. "¡No es rarita! ¡Su nombre es...! Ehhh... Un segundo", Naruto hizo el común gesto de manos para pedir tiempo y, girando la cabeza hacia una asustada pelirosa, sonrió. "¿Quien eras? Se me olvidó..."

Gotas de sudor recorrieron las nucas de todos sus oponentes al oír aquello.

"Ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama..."

"Vaya idiota", dijo otro, suspirando.

"¿Y en esto malgastamos nuestro tiempo?"

Mientras tanto, el rubio ignoraba completamente lo que decían los demás, su atención fija en la chica que había descubierto por casualidad en el parque de la ciudad, dónde aquellos chicos (que casualmente eran sus compañeros de clases) la tenían acorralada contra un árbol y se burlaban de lo "exótico" de sus rasgos.

La aludida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella pregunta, ni siquiera ante la sorpresiva intervención de Naruto, alguien que había acudido a su rescate sin siquiera considerar el peligro. "S-soy Mina Ashido", respondió finalmente, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su remera. "V-Vamos a la misma clase... juntos...", lo último apenas sobrepasó el nivel de un susurro, pero su salvador lo escuchó bien.

"Hmmm... ¿De verdad?", Naruto se llevó una mano debajo del mentón, mientras analizaba la supuesta nueva información.

A Mina aquello no la sorprendió; era normal que nadie quisiera estar con ella, o tan siquiera hablarle. Todos los que no se burlaban de su apariencia, la ignoraban. Eran muy pocos los que no les importaba lo que dijeran los demás y se juntaban de vez en cuando con la chica, aunque Naruto Uzumaki era un caso aparte.

En un principio, el rubio era el centro de las burlas por su individualidad que apenas lo separaba de los humanos normales. Pero cuando comenzó a hacerle bromas a todos (excepto a ella y a aquellos que no se metían con él), pasó a ser odiado. La chica no sabía realmente por qué se reían de alguien cuyo poder era tan único como el del Uzumaki y la suya.

La capacidad de Mina para usar ácido era peligrosa, pero increíble según su familia y los pocos que jugaban con ella en los recreos.

Pero Naruto... poseía una individualidad aún más rara y asombrosa en su opinión.

"¿Qué más da?", exclamó el que parecía ser el líder de todos, un niño de cabello negro corto. "¡Démosle una lección a este tonto para que aprenda a no meterse dónde no lo llaman!"

Todos asintieron ante aquello y prepararon sus individualidades, listos para atacar a su objetivo.

"Heh, ¡entonces es hora que use mi nueva técnica!", Naruto se dio media vuelta, elevó su mano lo más que pudo en el aire, y comenzó a canalizar su energía en una esfera sobre la palma de su mano. Mientras cerraba los ojos con evidente esfuerzo, la esfera mantuvo su tamaño para luego girar rápidamente en una sola dirección. Líneas azuladas conformaban el cuerpo circular. "¡Lo llamo... Rasengan!"

El rubio abrió sus ojos zafiro, arremetiendo hacia delante, en dirección de un atónito grupo de chicos y alejándose de Mina, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta. Justo en el momento en el que saltaba para arrojar su ataque contra el líder de sus oponentes, el _Rasengan_ se desintegró y los chicos dieron un paso al costado, provocando que Naruto impactara de lleno su cara contra el suelo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh... ¿Eso fue todo?"

Los cuatro se miraron por un momento, para luego estallar en risas. Sus carcajadas llenaron el lugar por varios minutos ininterrumpidos mientras el Uzumaki se lamentaba de dolor en el piso y Mina lo miraba con tristeza. En el rostro del rubio, aparte de un poco de sangre, había una mirada abatida que trataba de ocultar sin levantarse del suelo.

Sin embargo, su fallo no provocó su rendición. Todo lo contrario.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Que idiota!"

"¡No debe haber peor individualidad que la suya!"

Al escuchar las burlas de los demás... la forma en la que lo despreciaban con sus palabras hirientes... y el hecho de haber defraudado a esa tal Mina Ashido... provocó que una llama se encendiera en el pecho del Uzumaki.

"S-Sólo e-estoy... ¡Empezando!", con un grito de batalla, Naruto se puso de pie para inmediatamente abalanzarse sobre el líder de los demás, tirándolo al suelo y usando sus pequeños puños para golpear cada fragmento de su rostro. Ni siquiera la individualidad de su oponente, la cual consistía en hacer crecer de sus manos cuchillas afiladas, le sirvió contra el frenesí del rubio, quien no paraba de pegarle.

Sus compañeros se mantuvieron congelados en sus lugares por algunos instantes, cuando de repente el grito de su líder, Kaito, los obligó a reaccionar. "¡A-Ayu...denme idio-tas!"

Los otros tres asintieron al unísono para luego sujetar los brazos del rubio, quien no pudo con la nueva restricción en su cuerpo y no fue capaz de esquivar un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Kaito, quien rápidamente se lo sacó de encima y se puso de pie, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"Es hora de pagar Uzumaki."

Y con un gesto de su mano, los seguidores de Kaito comenzaron a golpear/patear el pequeño cuerpo del rubio. Él trataba de defenderse, devolviendo algún golpe o esquivando los ataques, pero fue en vano: eran demasiados como para centrarse en un sólo oponente.

En unos pocos minutos, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cubierto de moretones y cortes, y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Sus orbes zafiro trataban de mantenerse abiertos y no sucumbir ante la inminente fatiga/dolor.

"¡Naruto-kun!"

De los ojos de Mina escapaban nuevas lágrimas. Esta vez, de impotencia, miedo y tristeza al ver al chico que había venido en su rescate en tal estado; Miedo, por lo que pudiesen hacerle al rubio e impotencia por sentirse incapaz de saltar en su ayuda.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? No había nadie cerca al que pedir auxilio, y ella no controlaba bien su individualidad como para tratar de alejarlos. Su ácido podía fácilmente provocarles lesiones permanentes o incluso la muerte si no se ajustaba la toxicidad.

Eso y todo lo demás sólo le infundía más terror.

"Dile a tu novia que no se preocupe, que pronto nos encargaremos de ti como corresponde", dijo el líder, para luego convertir sus manos en apéndices con cuchillas largas y filosas, pero al mismo tiempo desproporcionadas con respecto a su cuerpo. "¡Sujétenlo muchachos!"

"O-Oi Kaito... C-creo que ya tuvo suficiente..."

"Mejor vámonos, no vale la pena."

"¡Ya aprendió su lección jefe!"

"¡NO! Él osó rebelarse contra sus superiores para ayudar a la rarita, debo asegurarme que aprenda su lugar en su mundo", raspando sus cuchillas entre sí, Kaito esbozó una sonrisa maniática, para luego hacer que las mismas provocaran un sonido metálico y rasposo. "Te llegó la hora, Uzumaki." Pero justo cuando se disponía a dar un paso hacia delante, algo lo detuvo.

Una sensación. Cálida al principio, pero que pronto causó un ardor fuerte en la mano transformada, de dónde emergían las cuchillas.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?", el ardor se hizo insoportable, y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido.

Al girarse frenéticamente en dirección contraria al Uzumaki, se encontró con Mina, quien lo sujetaba con sus dos manos rosadas y apretaba los ojos mientras temblaba su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo... mucho miedo. Y aún así se animó a interceder por la única persona que había atrevido a enfrentarse a los demás por ella.

"Tú... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?", Kaito lanzó una patada en dirección de Mina, golpeando su pequeño cuerpo y lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás. La pobre chica cayó contra el suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. El líder, mientras tanto, observó la zona que afectaba su individualidad, dónde ahora yacía un hueco limpio que atravesaba completamente parte de su mano transformada. "¡M-MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡VAS A PAGARLO!"

Los demás contemplaron en silencio y en shock cómo el chico se disparaba en dirección de Mina, quien se tapó la cara con sus manitos en terror absoluto.

"N-No...", susurró Naruto, tratando (en vano) de librarse de quienes aún lo sostenían. Pero estaba muy débil, casi al borde de desmayarse por la paliza sufrida momentos atrás.

Sin embargo, si no hacía algo pronto Mina iba a-

"Hm, no lo creo."

Kaito estiró los párpados en completa sorpresa al ver cómo su ataque impactaba contra el pecho de alguien que había aparecido de repente. Las cuchillas de su mano derecha se desintegraron al instante, provocando que todos exhalaran jadeos de sorpresa.

Sus sentidos tardaron varios segundos en percatarse de lo ocurrido, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar dar varios pasos atrás y arrodillarse en el suelo, su cara reflejaba dolor, incredulidad e incluso ira.

"Qué-"

"-Rayos-"

"-Acaba-"

"-¿¡DE PASAR!?"

"Oi", los rostros de todos, incluso el de Naruto y el de Mina, el cual ahora estaba descubierto para notar el por qué no había recibido un golpe, tornaron en dirección del misterioso... ser, cuya piel era verde y poseía orejas largas y puntiagudas. En los brazos y piernas se destacaban una especie de círculos rosa, con contorno color rojo.

Su atuendo era aún más extraño que su apariencia, con un turbante blanco y un tope púrpura que cubría parte de su cabeza y un atuendo de combate morado, cinturón azul y zapatos marrones. Por encima vestía una capa con hombreras alargadas que se extendía hacia casi sus pies.

La mirada en su rostro era impasible pero severa; Una mirada que infundió terror en las jóvenes mentes de los 4 chicos que habían atacado a Naruto.

"Vayan a casa con sus mamis y no vuelvan a molestar a estos dos."

Pero Kaito era estúpido, y sus compañeros más aún. Ellos no se irían ni soltarían al Uzumaki si su líder no lo ordenaba; creían que era muy poderoso, a pesar de la increíble y aterradora apariencia del recién llegado — quien parecía ser un héroe por su vestimenta tan inusual.

"¿¡Quien lo dice!? ¡Yo seré un gran héroe! ¡Y un gran héroe no—!"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA ASQUEROSO GUSANO!", gritó el supuesto héroe, provocando que Kaito cerrara la boca con miedo. "¡SI NO SE VAN AHORA MISMO LOS MANDARÉ A VOLAR!"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes y el líder del grupo sintió una sensación cálida y húmeda en la entrepierna mientras se ponía de pie, daba media vuelta y corría en dirección contraria. "¡M-Mami!"

Los demás se mantuvieron en sus lugares, atónitos. Kaito no sólo se había meado los pantalones... sino que también había corrido gritando por su mamá. Que tal cosa pasara sólo podía significar—

"Bueno, parece que ustedes son lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarme..."

El extraño héroe o lo que fuese hizo sonar sus nudillos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"¡Nos vamos! ¡P-Perdón por todos los inconvenientes!"

Y con una rápida reverencia, los 3 chicos restantes soltaron a Naruto y desaparecieron de la escena.

"Heh, eso creí."

Mina, por otro lado, estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. En un momento estaba a punto de recibir un golpe que o bien podía matarla o provocarle lesiones irrecuperables, y en otro, los agresores eran derrotados sólo con palabras y una mirada escalofriante. Y lo peor es que no lograba reconocer o recordar si su salvador era un héroe; aunque debía serlo si consideraba la forma en la que acudió al rescate de ambos sin siquiera lastimar a los 4 abusones.

E incluía a Kaito en la lista porque él mismo se había hecho daño al chocar contra aquel héroe.

Pero aún así, lo que importaba era Naruto y lo valiente que había sido al defenderla...

Al recordar el estado en el que había quedado su compañero, la chica enfocó la mirada en dirección del rubio justo a tiempo para ver cómo empezaba a desplomarse lentamente en el suelo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie para tratar de detener la caída del joven de 7 años que el recién llegado, en un parpadeo, se encontraba junto al Uzumaki, apoyándolo suavemente boca arriba contra el pavimento.

Mina reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió hasta ambos con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡N-Naruto-kun!", sus piernas cedieron al colocarse junto a ambos y apoyó su peso en las rodillas, observando con angustia al chico. "¿Está-?"

"Está casi inconsciente", respondió tranquilamente el supuesto héroe, causándole más nervios a la pobre niña. Con la misma calma de antes, sacó una bolsa de los adentros de su túnica y buscó en ella una semilla de color verde, la cual introdujo en la boca de un Uzumaki cuyo rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes y tenía rastros de sangre. "Come."

Y como si de un milagro se tratase, las heridas de Naruto desaparecieron en un instante y su condición volvió a ser perfecta. Tanto Mina como el héroe contemplaron en silencio (la primera gratamente maravillada) cómo el rubio abría los ojos y se sentaba en el suelo, llevándose una mano a la cara y apretando el puño.

"¿...Acabé con ellos?"

Su primera pregunta provocó una sonrisa divertida en la cara del hombre verde y un torrente de lágrimas en Mina, quien se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio. Un fuerte abrazo vino después, al que el Uzumaki reaccionó poniendo cara de sorprendido. "¡N-N-Naruto-kunnnnn!", exclamó la chica, abrazándolo como si fuese la última vez que lo fuera a ver.

Naruto parpadeó y pasó la mirada de la joven de cabello rosa que lloraba en su hombro, al extraño ser que lo miraba al costado. "¿Eso significa que sí?"

"No, yo los asusté", dijo el hombre, asintiendo. "Pero peleaste bien; como un guerrero. Eres débil, pero tienes espíritu gaki."

Ante aquello, el chico frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiese responderle a aquel adulto, y decirle que él iba a convertirse en un héroe poderoso, la joven todavía en sus brazos se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿P-Por q-qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

Mina se secó las lágrimas antes de proseguir, sus mejillas moradas de tanto llorar. "¿Por qué trataste de salvarme? S-Sólo conseguiste que te lastimaran y no valía la pena que te odien por mí", ante una mirada confundida, la chica sonrió tristemente, aún sin moverse de su posición junto al rubio. "Eres Uzumaki Naruto-kun, te conozco. Todos te conocen. Yo no te odio pero casi todos los demás sí, y ahora por mi culpa será peor..."

"Meh, eso no me importa", la pelirosa movió sus ojos hasta encontrarlos con los azul zafiro del rubio. Algo en su mirada decidida le provocó una ligera sensación de vértigo en el estómago, como si un puñado de mariposas revolotearan dentro. "Podrán decir lo que quieran sobre mí, me da igual. Lo que importa es seguir adelante y convertirnos en grandes héroes, entrenando duro y ayudando a los demás cuando lo necesiten", en ese momento, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa que causó un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica. "Volvámonos superhéroes, Mina-chan. Yo estaré contigo en el camino, ¡es una promesa!"

Era difícil para Mina entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello tenía que ser un maravilloso sueño, del que por más que se pinchara la mejilla o intentase no podría despertar. De hecho, no quería despertar. Con aquellas últimas palabras Naruto había confirmado las esperanzas de la pelirosa, quien sintió como nuevas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos. Pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

"¡H-Hai, Naruto-kun!", respondió la chica, sin saber qué hacer más que sonreír brillantemente.

El Uzumaki le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó abrazar por un momento, hasta que un leve sonido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y les hizo recordar que había alguien más con ellos.

"Me van a enfermar. Guarden la cursilería de noviecitos para cuando estén sólos", los niños se separaron inmediatamente al oír sus palabras, ambos exclamando incoherencias y con las caras rojas como tomates (la pigmentación de Mina se tornaba morada cuando la sangre coloreaba su rostro en contraste con su piel rosada). Ante aquello, el hombre verde soltó una carcajada. 'Qué fácil es avergonzarlos', un dedo largo se apuntó de repente en dirección de la chica, quien se irguió en sorpresa. "Tú, dime tu nombre."

"¡M-Mina Ashido!", respondió ella con diligencia.

"¿Y viniste sola a este parque?"

"Mis a-ami...", se detuvo. Aquellos que la chica consideraba sus 'amigos' la habían invitado a jugar al parque y la habían dejado atrás minutos después de llegar, momento en el que Kaito y su grupo la había encontrado llorando en un lugar apartado. "Vine con algunos compañeros de mi clase... pero me dejaron en cuanto pudieron..."

Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el extraño héroe verde, pero sí por la pelirosa quien escondió una mirada triste con su pelo. "Ya veo... ¿Y tu casa?"

"A d-dos cuadras."

"¿En qué dirección?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mina. Pero aún así elevó una mano para indicar el camino. "Por ahí."

"Bien, vamos."

Y sin que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiese siquiera ponerse de pie, el hombre tocó los hombros de ambos y desaparecieron los 3 en un parpadeo.

* * *

De un momento a otro, Naruto se encontró observando el pórtico de una casa similar a otras en el barrio en vez de la zona arbolada del parque dónde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba. A su lado estaban tanto Mina, quien tenía la boca abierta en sorpresa y el extraño hombre verde de antes, cuya tranquilidad permanecía intacta en su rostro.

"¿C-Cómo—?"

"¿Es esta tu casa?", preguntó de repente el hombre, ignorando al rubio. Ante un asentimiento de Mina, prosiguió. "De acuerdo. Vete ya, yo llevaré a Naruto a donde viva."

"Gracias... Emm... ¿héroe-san?"

El hombre notó la incertidumbre en la forma de la chica de dirigirse a él, lo que causó que sacudiera su cabeza en negación. "Mi nombre es Pikoro Daimao."

"Gracias Pikoro-san", replicó entonces Mina, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Naruto sonrió ante aquello, y más al ver cómo una mueca de desgano aparecía en la cara del tal héroe. Luego, la pelirosa se giró en dirección al rubio y, sin mediar palabra, lo envolvió en un profundo abrazo. "G-Gracias Naruto-kun, ¿nos veremos mañana?"

Luego de separarse de él, la joven puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pateando con su pequeño pie una piedra invisible enfrente suyo. Naruto, por otra parte, sólo ensanchó su sonrisa antes de responder. "¡Por supuesto Mina-chan! ¡Mañana te mostraré mi lugar favorito para esconderme en la escuela!"

Mina alzó la mirada con un leve sonrojo para luego reír entusiasmadamente. Sus labios besaron por un instante la mejilla del Uzumaki y luego de un rápido "¡Ja ne!", la puerta de su casa se abrió y dentro desapareció la pelirosa.

Pikoro por un instante se dignó a sorprenderse ante el hecho que Naruto se limpiara la cara con una mueca de disgusto; aunque sabía que aquello era teatro: por más que quisiera aparentar disgusto, al chico de 7 años le había gustado aquel gesto — el rubor en su cara lo probaba todo.

"Oi, Gaki."

"¿Hah? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Apréndetelo!"

El hombre de piel verde cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos ante aquello. "Lo que sea Gaki", Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la siguiente pregunta de Pikoro lo detuvo. "Vives en el orfanato... ¿no?"

Una mirada algo resentida se hizo presente en la cara del Uzumaki, quien evitó encontrar los del hombre después de asentir. Odiaba ese lugar más que nada en el mundo; todos los niños se burlaban de él y lo hacían a un lado, al igual que en la escuela a la que el orfanato lo obligaba a asistir. Pocas familias acudían para ver si valía la pena adoptarlo, pero todas se marchaban con excusas al final.

Su sueño era ser el mejor héroe de todo el mundo no sólo para salvar a los inocentes en peligro, sino también para ser amado y respetado por todos.

Cosas como el dinero o la fama poco le importaban.

Y Pikoro lo pudo ver en la mirada del chico. Su propia experiencia había sido ligeramente similar, o la de Kami si tomaba en cuenta que él era la reencarnación de la mitad malvada del antiguo dios. Jamás había conocido al patriarca que lo engendró y la única familia que alguna vez llegó a tener había sido la de Gohan, quien ya de pequeño lo consideraba como un verdadero amigo.

'Demonios, a veces hasta extraño aquellos tiempos', pensó Pikoro, cerrando los ojos por un momento. "¿Y qué dirías si te ofrezco la chance no sólo de irte de ese lugar, sino también de volverte muy fuerte?"

Como se esperaba, la reacción de Naruto fue una que desbordaba entusiasmo. Sus orbes zafiro se iluminaron como dos árboles de navidad mientras su pequeña cabeza parecía estar a punto de separarse de sus hombros de lo rápido que la sacudía adelante y atrás.

"¿¡De verdad ojiisan!? ¿¡Me entrenarás para hacerme fuerte!? ¿¡Cuando empezaremos!? ¡AHHH NO PUEDO ESPERAR!"

Pikoro sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente de rabia. ¡El no era viejo! Bueno, en realidad tenía cientos de años pero eso no contaba; su juventud era eterna, por lo que no debería verse como un anciano. Por otro lado... la facilidad con la que el muchacho aceptó su propuesta sin siquiera dudarlo denotaba su falta de una figura paterna o materna, o aunque sea un hogar al que volver.

Naruto no tenía nada de eso, y al guerrero poco le sorprendió ver su entusiasmo ante el prospecto de irse del orfanato con alguien que apenas conocía. O confiaba en él... o estaba muy desesperado; Pikoro no tenía malas intenciones, sin embargo.

"Entonces vamos, hay mucho que hacer."

* * *

Mina observó oculta detrás de la cortina de la ventana adyacente a la puerta la interacción entre Naruto y el tal Pikoro. Su nuevo amigo saltaba por todos lados; parecía entusiasmado por algo que le había comentado el héroe quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

El tal Pikoro Daimao parecía alguien bastante raro... pero los había salvado a ambos, y con ese atuendo tan extraño no cabía duda que debía ser un héroe profesional. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo visto en las noticias ni el ranking de héroes que siempre tendía a revisar en internet para aprenderse los nombres de memoria.

¿Quizás operaba encubierto?

En poco tiempo, tanto Naruto como el héroe desaparecieron de su vista en un parpadeo, algo que la dejó shockeada por un momento. Pero Mina supo reaccionar eventualmente ante los insistentes llamados de su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Rápidamente, la niña atravesó el living y el pasillo de entrada y se dirigió hacia su madre, ansiosa por contarle lo ocurrido.

"¡Okaachan!"

Aquella era una mujer de sonrisa amable y maternal, con tez pálida, ojos dorados y cabello largo y rosado, siendo aquello último lo único en lo que coincidía con su hija. Su individualidad consistía en la habilidad de producir gas venenoso, algo que tenía cierta similitud con el ácido de Mina: era peligroso si no se controlaba adecuadamente. "Bienvenida de vuelta, Mina-chan, ¿te divertiste con tus amigos?"

De inmediato, la pequeña comenzó a contarle sin respirar la increíble historia de cómo Naruto y, casi al final, el héroe llamado Pikoro Daimao habían acudido en su rescate ante la inminente amenaza de Kaito. Cuando terminó el relato, su madre se mantuvo en silencio, tranquila, como analizando todo lo que su Mina-chan le acababa de explicar.

Sabía del acoso casi permanente que su hija sufría día tras día en la escuela, aún habiendo personas con individualidades que los hacían más "raros y diferentes" que ella, quien era preciosa en la opinión de la mujer adulta. Pero que un niño petulante hubiese estado a punto de lastimarla era imperdonable, un escándalo absoluto.

Quizás era hora de tomar algunas... medidas drásticas.

"¿O-Okaachan?", llamó Mina al ver cómo su madre se cubría de un aura roja maligna, seguramente esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. La misma desapareció al oír la voz de su pequeña.

"Me alegro que estés bien Mina-chan", la mujer se dio media vuelta, dejando la preparación de la cena sobre la mesada para poder abrazar a su hija. Pronto, una sonrisa de complicidad ocupó su rostro. "Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba ese chico tan gentil y valiente?"

La niña se sonrojó levemente. "N-Naruto Uzumaki."

'Oh... Ese chico...' La madre de Mina, cuyo nombre era Rika Ashido, conocía al muchacho por lo que comentaban los demás padres. Jamás lo había visto en persona, pero se decía que era un pequeño demonio; un alumno problemático que molestaba a todo el mundo y por eso no tenía amigos. Sin embargo, en reiteradas ocasiones las historias que se contaban parecían demasiado estúpidas como para coincidir con el perfil de un niño pequeño.

Rika, en su opinión, pensaba que Naruto era alguien incomprendido y sólo, carente de afecto. Y el hecho que intercediese para salvar a su única hija, de quien la mayoría de sus compañeros se burlaban, apoyaba esa opinión que había forjado sobre él.

"Ara ara, debe ser alguien muy noble y digno de mi hija", la señora Ashido ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de su pequeña. "¿Quienes son sus padres? Quizás los conozca..."

"No tiene... Es huérfano."

Eso era inesperado ciertamente, pero también explicaba muchas cosas. El pobre no tenía padres ni amigos, y la expresión triste en el rostro de Mina sólo servía para incrementar sus esperanzas de juntarlos como amigos. Quizás...

"Entonces seguro que nunca debe haber comido un bento casero", la pequeña elevó la mirada ante aquello, sus ojitos amarillos encontraron los de su mamá. "Le prepararemos uno de inmediato. Y mañana lo invitarás a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa brillante ocupó el rostro de Mina. "¡Hai, Okaachan!"

* * *

Pero Naruto Uzumaki jamás regresó a clases.

El primer sensei de la mañana sólo dijo que la nueva familia adoptiva del Uzumaki había decidido mudarse a otro país, probablemente. Ni él estaba muy seguro ni le importaba.

Todos los alumnos (excepto algunos, como Mina) celebraron la partida del molesto rubio de 7 años, incluidos Kaito y su pandilla, quienes aprovecharon la ocasión para afirmar cosas como "heh, tenía tanto miedo después de la paliza que le dimos ayer que tuvo que transferirse para evitar que lo avergoncemos aún más."

La mayoría le creyó, empobreciendo la imagen de Naruto.

Mina, por otro lado, lamentó enormemente la pérdida de su nuevo amigo, el único que se había atrevido a defenderla y brindarle apoyo posteriormente.

'Ni siquiera se despidió', fue su primer pensamiento al enterarse de las noticias. Un puchero triste adornó su rostro por varios instantes en los que todos comentaban sobre la partida del rubio y cómo todo estaría mejor ahora; sus ojos amarillos observaron el bento que su mamá había preparado especialmente para el chico.

La pelirosa se había levantado muy contenta a la mañana sin parar de pensar en su —ahora— persona favorita, imaginando al mismo tiempo cómo sería tener un amigo como Naruto Uzumaki. Su repentina adopción y posterior traslado a otra ciudad había sido como un balde de agua fría que destruía sus nuevas esperanzas. Sin embargo, y aunque supuso que ese tal Pikoro Daimao tenía algo que ver con todo el asunto de la mudanza y la adopción, la chica jamás olvidó las palabras del joven ni dejó que su partida la afectasen.

A partir de ese día, la vida de Mina Ashido dio un vuelco completo.

Volvámonos superhéroes, Mina-chan. Yo estaré contigo en el camino, ¡es una promesa!

'Cuando vuelvas... ¡Yo seré fuerte Naruto-kun!'

Pasarían 8 largos años hasta que su reencuentro se produjese.

* * *

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

Fiuuu, terminamos este capi. Espero que esta vez no me lo borren ni nada, creo que el problema es el segundo capítulo, no el primero.

Y hablando de capítulos... En la continuación, Naruto comenzará su entrenamiento con Pikoro (imagínense la que le espera).

Mañana actualizaré tanto el segundo capítulo como el tercero, los cuales ya tengo listos.

Con eso, me despido hasta la próxima.


	2. ¡Sobrevive!

**Nota del Autor.**

* * *

Ahora sí, es este capítulo el que después de publicarlo dos veces me llevó a que borraran mi historia. No tengo idea por qué, pero bueno, espero que la cuenta de mi amigo Isael no me lo borren, ya que ya tengo el capi 3 listo y lo voy a publicar mañana si no hay inconvenientes.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

* * *

Hoy nos encontramos en el segundo capítulo de la misma, el cual narrará el inicio del entrenamiento de Naruto con Pikoro. Es más corto que el anterior, pero vuelvo con una rápida actualización; mi intención es comenzar con el cannon tras haber sentado las bases del crecimiento de nuestro joven Héroe. Aún así, y junto con este capítulo, el tercero será el último antes del ingreso a la Academia Héroe.

Así mismo, me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que apoyaron esta historia con Reviews, Favs o Follows. Lo aprecio muchísimo y esperemos que esta vez no me la bajen de vuelta :(

En cuanto al Harem y el traje de héroe tienen tiempo de dar sugerencias en sus Reviews, y desde ya tengo en cuenta todos los comentarios que quieran realizar. Respecto al traje, tengo comentarios distintos hasta ahora, pero todavía hay tiempo chicos y antes de que llegue el momento seguramente les avisaré en una nota de autor para que continúen dando sus sugerencias. Por ahora, continuaré aceptando ideas o lo que quieran proponer.

 **Disclaimer :** Ni Naruto ni My Hero Academia me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes de ambas series.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos: ¡Sobrevive!**

* * *

"Hemos llegado."

"¿¡Q-Q-Qu-Qué es es-este lu-lugar!?"

Naruto y Pikoro habían aparecido de repente en un sitio desolado, congelado y aparentemente lejos de toda civilización. Una fuerte ventisca soplaba contra un pobre chico que apenas tenía ropa para protegerse del frío y tiritaba en respuesta; la nieve caía desde el cielo a un ritmo cansino, cubriéndolo todo de un manto blanco.

Sin embargo, de los dos, sólo el rubio se veía afectado por el clima. Su nuevo maestro, por otro lado, se mantenía impasible mientras lo observaba con tranquilidad.

"Tu peor pesadilla", respondió Daimao, sonriente. "Aquí entrenaremos por ahora."

"¿¡N-NANIII!?"

La situación le recordaba levemente a cuando comenzó a entrenar a Gohan, con quien fue casi igual de duro en un principio. Pero Naruto tenía otra actitud con respecto a entrenar... y había sobrevivido por su cuenta muchos años sin depender de nadie, ni siquiera del orfanato que lo "acogía" en sus instalaciones.

Era más decidido, mayor que Gohan al iniciar y ya manejaba un poco de su poder, lo que significaba que el entrenamiento debía ser el doble de difícil.

"Si logras sobrevivir dos meses en este lugar sin sucumbir al frío ni a las bestias que moran por aquí te entrenaré en todo lo que sé."

"¿¡C-C-Cómo podría!?", gritó Naruto, tartamudeando por el frío. "¡N-No hay forma!"

"Bueno, entonces puedes volver al orfanato y seguir con tu miserable vida. Estoy seguro que podrás entrenar por tu cuenta y te irá muy bien."

Aquello produjo un inmediato silencio que solamente se veía roto por el interminable silbido del viento y el tiriteo del Uzumaki. Todo aquello era inhumano, imposible e increíblemente difícil de lograr. Pero Pikoro irradiaba un aura casi palpable de poder que antes no estaba ahí, lo cual le hizo pensar a Naruto que si aquel héroe lo planteaba, entonces él podría hacerlo.

Y que el rubio se diese cuenta de eso satisfajo internamente al guerrero.

"L-Lo intentaré. ¿Pero qué hay de la escuela y el orfanato?"

Naruto no preguntó por su cosas. De hecho sus zapatos viejos blancos, su remera negra y pantalones desgastados y rasgados era todo lo que tenía y lo traía puesto en aquel momento.

Pikoro, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. "Tienes agallas Gaki", su respeto por el muchacho creció en ese instante. "Y deja que yo me ocupe de esas minucias. Por otro lado, supongo que podría darte algunas indicaciones. Primero, la comida está a tu alrededor... deberás cazar y usar como refugio alguna cueva en la montaña. Si te caes mueres."

"¿A-Algo m-más?", si Naruto dijese que no estaba asustado sería una mentira, porque lo estaba y mucho. Pero era su deseo de convertirse en el mejor que lo impulsaba a ignorar todo e intentarlo.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a un sitio dónde la mayoría no le importaba su existencia en absoluto.

"Utiliza tu poder para proteger tu cuerpo del frío. Pero recuerda que tiene un límite. Deberás aprender a encender fogatas y mantenerlas si quieres sobrevivir", comentó el guerrero verde, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Sabes canalizar tu energía?", ante un asentimiento tembloroso de Naruto, Pikoro se cruzó de brazos. "Bien. Demuéstralo."

El Uzumaki se mostró reacio a descruzar sus extremidades y desproteger su pecho contra el frío y la nieve, pero lentamente cedió y estiró una mano en dirección de Pikoro, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las condiciones climáticas para así formar la técnica en la que había estado trabajando con tanto esmero.

"¡ ** _R-Ra-Rasengan_**...!"

Por unos instantes, una esfera circular como la que usó contra Kaito se materializó en la palma de su mano, girando ininterrumpidamente hacia la derecha para luego disiparse en el aire ante un Naruto que no pudo seguir ignorando el frío.

"No está mal, pero no es suficiente", anunció su maestro. "Para protegerte de las condiciones climáticas actuales deja que la energía haga de escudo. Espárcela por todo tu cuerpo como si fuese una manta."

Naruto asintió, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo notó como Pikoro se daba media vuelta. "¡H-Hey ojiisan! ¡N-No me d-dejes!"

"¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡NO SOY UN ANCIANO GAKI INSOLENTE!", ante el grito, el pequeño chico asintió frenéticamente con cara de disculpa. El guerrero sacudió la cabeza para luego decir, "la clave de este entrenamiento es que puedas sobrevivir... sólo. Yo volveré en dos meses y si estás vivo... heh, empezaremos lo difícil."

Y antes de que el Uzumaki pudiese replicar o quejarse, Pikoro Daimao desapareció de su vista, dejándolo completamente sólo.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Naruto al comprobar que estaba por su cuenta fue mirar hacia abajo, desde el borde de la ladera de la montaña.

 _'¡No se puede ver nada!'_ , efectivamente, tanto la nieve como la neblina que cubría la montaña le impedía ver lo que había más abajo. Aunque también podía deberse al hecho que estuviese a demasiada altura como para ver algo.

A tal distancia... Pikoro no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que moriría si caía.

"D-Debería encontrar refugio..."

El haber desaparecido de su ciudad para reaparecer en aquella montaña no cambiaba nada. La noche estaba a punto de caer, y seguramente a tanta altura la oscuridad lo envolvería rápidamente. Sin contar el hambre que aquejaba su estómago...

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia delante, pegado a la pared de la montaña. La ladera era amplia, brindándole un cómodo espacio por el que caminar; aún así, debía tener cuidado: un paso en falso podría significar su fin.

Por otro lado, el frío era insoportable. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y ni siquiera sus pies se salvaban de aquella sensación al haberse mojado su calzado con la abundante nieve debajo — todo su cuerpo le rogaba por calor, pero el chico no podía encontrar ninguna cueva que lo protegiese por el momento.

Su mirada, cada vez más borrosa y afectada por el frío y la oscuridad inminente, no era de ayuda.

Con cada segundo que pasaba allí, dando pasos lentos, en la mente de Naruto cobraba más fuerza la idea de una muerte segura. _'¡No! No puedo morir aquí... ¡Piensa! ¿Qué había dicho Pikoro-ojiisan?'_

Y entonces, el rubio comenzó a repasar en su cabeza los consejos de su nuevo maestro. Seguirlos al pie de la letra era su única esperanza de seguir con vida...

* * *

Pikoro observó desde lejos, imperturbable por la violenta ventisca y la nieve, cómo el Uzumaki cerraba los ojos y concentraba su _Ki,_ cubriendo en instantes su cuerpo con un aura invisible. Pronto, el chico se erguía tambaleante para después proseguir su camino por la ladera, ahora más convencido por su determinación.

El chico era bueno. Si realmente lograba sobrevivir no tenía duda que se volvería muy poderoso — el protector de aquel mundo dónde tontos humanos con "individualidades" (que no eran más que una manifestación atípica de Ki) usaban su poder para proteger a los demás, obtener fama y fortuna o aterrorizar al mundo y hacer fechorías.

No cabían dudas de la bondad de Naruto, aún si fuese muy pequeño; en su Ki no encontró ni una pizca de maldad, ni siquiera después de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar en su vida.

Pikoro había estado mirando al Uzumaki desde hacía tiempo, y lo que continuaba descubriendo le recordaba en cierta manera a sus viejos amigos.

Sus actitudes... Su forma de ser... Y, por sobre todo, lo que en aquel mundo llamaban "individualidad" — aquella consistía en el control de Ki puro, sin alteraciones ni en otras formas cómo los demás humanos del mundo. Naruto poseía un poder único, igual al de los humanos en la Tierra de la que provenía Pikoro. Y con el debido entrenamiento podría superar a cualquier "héroe" o "villano" fácilmente.

Naruto estaba destinado a convertirse en el protector final, un guerrero inigualable que podría enfrentar el inminente peligro que acechaba con aparecer en algunos años.

La incursión del rubio en la única cueva de la ladera interrumpió los pensamientos del guerrero, quien no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos con complacencia. Había tomado un minúsculo paso en dirección a su supervivencia, pero aún faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Pronto, y quizás más pronto de lo esperado, la noche se cernió completamente sobre el páramo. Y no sería hasta una hora después que un fuego logró encenderse dentro de la cueva, dónde el pequeño pasaría los siguientes dos meses de su vida...

* * *

Naruto despertó al amanecer la mañana siguiente.

Su cuerpo estaba congelado por el frío que se colaba por el hueco de la cueva. La fogata que había logrado encender con bastante esfuerzo se había consumido en algún momento mientras dormía, y sólo la madera quemada yacía en el montón apilado. Algo dentro suyo le dio a entender que aquello podía volver a usarse, pero aún así necesitaba encontrar más leña.

Y comida.

Un gruñido provino de su estómago justo en el momento en el que pensó en aquella palabra. Su última cena había sido unas manzanas que había encontrado muy convenientemente en la cueva, pero aquello tampoco era suficiente. "Ojalá hubiese ramen...", el rubio se saliveó ante su gran deseo por comer su plato favorito; pero por más que lo deseara, la realidad era otra, y pronto tendría que salir para encontrar otras cosas que comer.

 _'También necesito algo con lo que taparme al dormir. O más ropa... ¿Pero dónde encontraré eso en esta montaña?'_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto hizo una lista mental de cosas a conseguir para poder sobrevivir al día. La falta de protección contra el frío le daba miedo, pero seguro que la nueva técnica que aprendió de Pikoro lo cubriría por un tiempo.

El joven estiró sus extremidades al ponerse de pie, y trató de calentar sus manos, las cuales no sentía en absoluto. Pronto se percató de que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y salió fuera, extendiendo su energía por todo el cuerpo como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Al emerger de su refugio, el Uzumaki se percató del cambio radical en lo que lo rodeaba.

La fuerte ventisca y nevada había sido reemplazada por una brisa helada que soplaba tranquila, con alguna nieve intermitente que caía sobre su cabello dorado. El sol era visible ahora en el horizonte, así como el paisaje que se extendía debajo: Llanuras y campos cubiertos de nieve ocupaban gran parte de su visión, con algunos bosques en ciertas partes del panorama y ríos congelados.

Aquello no parecía ser Japón, sino otro país enteramente. Pero ni siquiera era posible distinguir rastro de civilización alguna ahí debajo, y eso llenó al rubio de una sensación indescriptible.

Estaba sólo. Completamente sólo, sin nadie con quien hablar. Pero Naruto continuó pensando que de alguna manera aquello era mejor que volver al infierno de su vida, porque ahora al menos tenía la oportunidad de volverse muy fuerte y cumplir su sueño de superar a All Might.

Si aquello era lo que tenía que soportar, entonces lo superaría sin quejarse.

"Pero primero..."

La naturaleza llamaba.

Naruto se dispuso a orinar desde la ladera, observando cómo el líquido descendía y se perdía de vista en la distancia. De espaldas a la cueva, el rubio permitió aquel momento de relajación momentánea mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida de un día a otro y de lo que faltaba por vivir aún.

Por primera vez en aquella mañana en la que ahora el Sol había ascendido en el firmamento, su mente recordó brevemente lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con Kaito y la chica de piel rosa, "Mina-chan... Me pregunto si habrá pensado en mí." Naruto verdaderamente quería que aquello último fuese cierto, después de todo, ella había dado a entender que quería quedarse junto a él y, de ser así, sería la primera amiga que jamás tuvo.

Su promesa seguía aún en su cabeza, y el rubio pensó en cuanto tardaría en volver a verla.

"Meh, no debo preocuparme por eso. ¡Ojalá pueda volverse más fuerte!"

La idea de incrementar sus poderes lo llenaba de entusiasmo para lo que restaba para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento con Pikoro: Sólo 2 meses; 62 días exactos en soledad. Iba a ser un verdadero desafío para alguien tan pequeño e inexperto cómo—

 **GRRRR...**

De repente, el gruñido de un animal puso en alerta al chico, quien se apuró a acomodarse la ropa. Pero cuando estaba por darse media vuelta algo extraño ocurrió: el sonido de alguien trotando en la nieve se aproximaba hacia su posición con rapidez, pero de un momento a otro ya no se oían. Por un segundo, Naruto tuvo la esperanza de que el animal se hubiese marchado.

"¡MUÉVETE!"

El rubio reaccionó con rapidez ante el grito que trataba de advertirlo y, haciendo uso de sus piernas, saltó hacia un costado, esquivando por muy poco los colmillos de su atacante. Jadeante por la adrenalina y la nueva oleada de frío que golpeaba su cuerpo (habiendo descuidado el aura protectora), el chico entornó los ojos y contempló al majestuoso animal que ahora lo acechaba.

Era lo que parecía ser un lobo salvaje, con un pelaje completamente blanco como la nieve que rodeaba todo. Sus ojos amarillos lo observaban fijamente, como un depredador a su presa y su cuerpo estaba tenso, como expectante.

Un poco de saliva atravesó su garganta sonoramente — Había faltado muy poco para ser comida de lobo.

 _'Aún no se termina'_ , pensó Naruto, tratando de acomodarse pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos. El miedo era grande, y se veía acrecentado ante los gruñidos amenazantes del animal. _'¿Y si me escondo? ¡No hay forma que pueda con él!'_

Pero aquello último no funcionaría. Incluso si trataba de correr y esconderse en su cueva, el lobo sería más rápido y lo atraparía antes de tan siquiera llegar. La única forma de salir con vida de allí... era pelear.

Naruto decidió esperar un momento, conservando la esperanza de —alguna forma— intimidarlo y lograr que se marchara. Sin embargo, el depredador parecía no estar dispuesto a irse sin saborear su premio. Estaba esperando... esperando a que él cometiese algún error para así poder atacarlo.

Pero el rubio no se movió. Lo único que hizo fue alzar los puños en una posición de defensa improvisada; la misma, si bien incorrecta, era lo mejor que tenía. Si sobrevivía le pediría a Pikoro que le enseñara a pelear bien, o a tener menos miedo en una batalla. ¿Acaso cometía un error al quedarse parado sin moverse?

Sin embargo, y ante la falta de iniciativa, fue el lobo quien de repente se abalanzó sobre la forma casi indefensa del Uzumaki, enseñando los colmillos mientras emitía un ladrido furioso.

Su presa simplemente decidió correrse a un costado, teniendo cuidado de no caerse por la ladera. Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero ágil, y pudo esquivarlo sin problemas. Ante aquello, el animal gruño con más rabia y arremetió en la nueva dirección de su objetivo, quien volvió a esquivar su ataque.

 _'Es r-rápido'_ , fue lo que pasó por la mente del rubio al correrse a un costado nuevamente, esta vez por los pelos. Tenía cierta resistencia por encontrarse casi siempre escapando de sus perseguidores en su antigua ciudad, pero esto era diferente: el lobo era rápido y la distancia era mínima.

Un sólo descuido...

 **Slash**

"¡Gah!"

Naruto saltó hacia atrás, sintiendo como un poco de sangre chorreaba de la fresca herida en su brazo derecho. Apenas era un rasguño, pero el animal había logrado lastimarlo. Su estrategia de cansar al lobo no estaba funcionando en absoluto, y era a él cuyas energías comenzaban a flaquearle. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en caer a ese ritmo?

Había que pasar a la ofensiva, no quedaba otra.

El Uzumaki se encontró de repente esquivando una nueva arremetida, una que por muy poco logra atraparlo. Tratando de poner un poco más de distancia mientras el animal caminaba en círculos alrededor suyo, Naruto acumuló todo su poder en la palma de su mano, intentando formar la única técnica que podía salvarlo en un momento como ese.

"¡ _ **Rasengan**_!"

Un sonido como de silbido invadió el páramo justo en el momento en el que la esfera cobró tamaño y velocidad, girando descontroladamente. Esa era su chance de salvar su vida y probarse como futuro héroe.

Todo lo que tenía... se encontraba en ese ataque.

El lobo intuyó el peligro, pero no se rindió. Una presa tan suculenta como esa no podía desperdiciarse y menos en un lugar tan inhóspito como ese, dónde la comida escaseaba. Haciendo uso de sus patas traseras, el animal arremetió súbitamente hacia delante, sin aviso, mientras su bocadillo lo esperaba inmóvil a pocos metros.

"¡Cómete esto!"

Cuando su técnia impactó con el animal, Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza.

* * *

Pikoro observó en silencio y de brazos cruzados cómo su futuro aprendiz recuperaba la conciencia media hora más tarde, asustándose por un momento en el que se vio debajo del cadáver del lobo.

Al apartarlo, el chico se puso de pie con miedo al principio pero luego felicidad, al ver que —efectivamente— había superado su primera prueba.

"¡YATTAAAAA!"

Naruto se elevó en un salto de victoria pero sólo para resbalarse con la nieve al aterrizar y caer de vuelta, esta vez sin lastimarse. Pikoro sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su nuca ante aquello, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver el posterior esfuerzo del muchacho por llevarse su trofeo a la cueva.

"Heh, el Gaki lo hizo", que hubiese podido encargarse de algo así por su cuenta reafirmaba la creencia del otrora Rey Demonio. Sin embargo, aquello no probaba mucho; aún faltaban dos meses de dura supervivencia y esta vez había intercedido él para advertirle del primer ataque del lobo. De no ser por su grito Naruto podría no haber reaccionado a tiempo. "Espero que aprenda a destriparlo y utilizar su piel... sin mi ayuda."

Por un instante Pikoro se vio tentado a bajar y enseñarle a hacerlo, pero la verdadera prueba incluía experimentar por cuenta propia. Y para eso el chico tenía mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de meditación en el aire. En dos meses comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento... Y aunque tenían muchos años para entrenar, no debían perder el tiempo; un peligroso enemigo vendría a la tierra. Uno que no tenía comparación a ningún villano o héroe patético.

Ni siquiera al tal grandioso All Might del que todo el mundo hablaba. _'No sé por qué los humanos lo alaban tanto. Hasta Krillin podría derrotar fácilmente a ese sujeto'_ , la imagen del monje calvo haciendo la señal de la paz con sus dedos se le vino a la cabeza, y Pikoro sintió como una nueva gota de sudor más grande que la anterior le recorría la nuca. Quizás había exagerado un poco. _'Mejor Gohan. Gohan podría hacerlo sin siquiera convertirse en Super Saiyajin.'_

Viejos recuerdos poblaron su mente, pero el guerrero no quiso divagar tanto en ellos. Aquel era un tiempo pasado al que ya no podía volver.

Además... el verlo a Naruto pasar por aquella prueba de supervivencia y luego su entrenamiento sería lo más entretenido que viviría en muchos, muchos años.

"Va a ser interesante, sí..."

* * *

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá llegamos con el segundo capítulo. Un poco corto, pero necesario en mi opinión para comenzar detallando el entrenamiento de nuestro héroe.

Los invito a comentar qué les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora. El tercer capítulo será el último antes de empezar con el cannon, y habrá una mini pelea Naruto vs Pikoro al final. (Sólo espero que FF no me lo baje sin razón, no estoy infringiendo ninguna norma).

Con eso me despido hasta la próxima.


	3. Alumno vs Maestro

**Nota del Autor.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, muy rápidamente he de decir además. Por suerte esta vez no me han bajado la historia, así que decidí publicar este capítulo que ya estaba listo desde ayer. Estoy trabajando en el cuarto todavía, así que no prometo nada que vaya a salir mañana. Pero haré lo posible. Recuerden que en el siguiente se cubrirá el arco inicial de BNHA.

Así mismo, quería agradecer el apoyo de todos los que pusieron esta historia en favs y en follows, así como también a todos los que dejaron reviews en ambos capítulos. Todos sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar escribiendo y no desalentarme, y me tomo el tiempo de leer cada uno de ellos.

Por otro lado, y como dije anteriormente, el Harem va a estar compuesto de 3 chicas. Mina será la primera, por supuesto, y las demás pueden elegirla ustedes.

Hasta ahora he recibido votos por:

Kyoka = 2

Tsuyu = 1

Momo = 1

Todavía hay tiempo para seguir votando si quieren, la que tenga más apoyo entrará en el Harem. Si bien es cierto que dije que tenía la segunda chica decidida, a decir verdad, lo estoy pensando bien. ¿Por qué? Porque era alguien de otro anime, y tiene que incluirse en la historia y tener su tiempo también; aunque eso se puede ir viendo.

En cuanto al traje, he recibido opiniones diversas jaja. **Aizakku** , por ejemplo, me sugería usar el traje del Saiyaman, y **gianato** , por otro lado, me comentaba que si lo llegaba a usar lo hiciese sin capa. Creo que hasta ahora va quedando ese traje, probablemente podría hacer algo con ese estilo pero mejor. Aún así, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ni Naruto ni My Hero Academia me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes de ambas series.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres : Alumno vs Maestro**

* * *

El sol subió desde el horizonte muy temprano aquella mañana. Como era costumbre, en las alturas el amanecer podía verse incluso en horas de madrugada, iluminando todo con rayos dorados y anaranjados que se extendían por la tierra debajo y los frondosos bosques nevados en la lejanía.

Lentamente, la luz tocó la entrada de una cueva en la montaña, donde un pequeño niño de 7 años apenas abría los ojos. Su mata de cabello rubio alborotado podía verse asomando desde debajo de su cobertor grotescamente confeccionado a base de pelaje animal, pero que aún así cumplía su trabajo perfectamente, manteniendo su calor corporal.

El leve crepitar del fuego que aún seguía ardiendo a algunos metros de su refugio lo invitaba a seguir durmiendo, pero Naruto Uzumaki no iba a permitirse dormir hasta tarde en un día tan especial:

Hoy terminaba su entrenamiento de supervivencia.

"¡Yatta!", con un grito, el rubio se levantó de su improvisada cama para luego emerger de su refugio hecho con troncos y leña seca a fin de protegerlo a la noche.

Inmediatamente, su sentido de la vista le otorgó la imagen de Pikoro Daimao sentado de brazos cruzados frente al fuego. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y en su rostro no había más que tranquilidad y paciencia.

Aunque para Naruto aquello último era justamente lo que le faltaba en ese momento. "¡Pikoro-san! ¡Lo logré!", una enorme sonrisa pobló sus labios, y el guerrero sentado más allá abrió lentamente los párpados para mirarlo de reojo.

"Eso parece."

Mientras su nuevo aprendiz saltaba de entusiasmo y hacia preguntas sin parar cómo '¿Cuándo podemos empezar? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Le patearemos el trasero a algún villano?', el otrora Rey Demonio se tomó su tiempo para observar los alrededores. Aquella era la segunda vez que entraba a la cueva, siendo la primera ocasión al iniciar el entrenamiento de supervivencia para proveerle de algunos elementos básicos para que el muchacho pudiese sobrevivir a la primera noche.

En dos meses, Naruto se había adaptado perfectamente a la vida en solitario, y por lo que parecía, había usado su ingenio para solventar sus falencias — siendo una de ellas al principio que todos los restos de comida que el rubio dejaba tirado en la cueva atraían a bestias de la montaña. Ubicarlos estratégicamente en ciertos puntos de la ladera le permitía al chico todas las mañanas revisar los lugares y hasta poner alguna piedra filosa que lastimara al animal, ya que no sabía hacer trampas muy buenas.

Pikoro notó que la cara del muchacho estaba sucia, así como la ropa que llevaba debajo de las pieles de zorro albino que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. Las traía puestas como podía, sin hilo ni nada que las uniese como para crear un atuendo.

Pero aquello, y la construcción del pequeño refugio para dormir, eran un trabajo decente para un niño de 7 años.

"No te adelantes tanto Gaki. No nos iremos a ningún lado", el rubio detuvo su celebración para mirar a su nuevo maestro, confundido. "Antes de que empieces a pensar en esa tontería de ser Héroe y pelear contra villanos, tienes mucho que aprender."

Sorpresivamente Naruto no se quejó ante aquello, aunque la idea de permanecer en ese lugar no le gustara mucho, aquella cueva se había convertido en un mejor hogar que el jamás había tenido en el orfanato. En vez de eso, asintió. "Hai, Pikoro-sensei."

"Acércate", el pequeño se acercó con obediencia, tomando asiento a un costado del guerrero. "Háblame de tu individualidad y del nombre que le dieron."

Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón con aire pensativo. "¿Nombre? Bueno... el doctor del orfanato dijo algo como 'manipulación de energía' pero que era débil por si sola...", al concluir, una mirada de determinación ocupó su rostro. "¡Pero yo sé que se equivoca! ¡Y lo probaré!"

Había algo en su tono de voz que daba a entender su esperanza y la fuerza de su convicción para demostrarle a Pikoro que era un digno aprendiz y futuro Héroe, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero a su lado. Era claro que no muchos le daban la oportunidad a Naruto de probarse a sí mismo, de mostrar su potencial.

"Heh, en algo tienes razón niño, ese doctor se equivocó. Tu 'Individualidad' o como se llame es más poderosa de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar", ante aquello, una brillante y enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara del pequeño.

"¿¡De verdad!?"

"Sí... Pero eso depende de ti", la mirada de Naruto se tornó confusa. "Tu poder, al que de donde yo vengo se conoce simplemente como 'Ki', es muy bajo ahora, pero crecerá con entrenamiento. Quizás hasta podrías llegar a darle problemas en una batalla a ese tal All Might cuando termine contigo."

Nuevamente, sus ojos se encendieron de emoción. Su corazón latía con prisa ante la imagen suya, vestido con un increíble traje de superhéroe y combatiendo frente a frente contra All Might; la escena culminaba con su victoria, y todos los espectadores aclamando su nombre como el mejor héroe de todos.

Por otro lado, lo que Pikoro mencionó antes lo hizo pensar... ¿Provenía de algún lugar cerca de aquellas montañas? ¿Y por qué conocía su poder? ¿Acaso él—?

"En este entrenamiento aprenderás a controlar tu Ki, mejorando esa técnica tuya y algunas más que te enseñaré. Así mismo, crearemos una rutina de ejercicios básicos para mejorar tu estado físico y tu resistencia, esenciales para una pelea. Por último, y para cuando terminemos, serás capaz de adoptar una postura de batalla adecuada. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¡Sensei!, ¿A qué te refieres con que me enseñarás nuevas técnicas? ¿Acaso tu Individualidad es parecida a la mía?"

Pikoro sonrió con malicia, "Se puede decir que sí", y apenas dijo eso, su mano derecha se alzó levemente en el aire y creó una esfera de energía, parecida al Rasengan del muchacho. Sin embargo, y aunque la tonalidad era de un azul brillante similar al de su aprendiz, esta esfera no rotaba en un dirección, sino que exhumaba energía constantemente. "Puedo hacer mucho más que eso, por si querías saber."

"W-Wow..."

Aquella era una suerte increíble. ¡Ahora entendía todo! Que su nuevo sensei dijese que su Individualidad era muy poderosa para luego demostrar que tenía una similar a la suya explicaba la razón por la que lo tomó de aprendiz de la nada, sin conocerlo. Así mismo, que dos personas sin relación sanguínea compartieran una individualidad igual o parecida era algo raro.

Muy raro en verdad.

Pero a Naruto eso sólo le provocaba más emoción. ¡Ahora sí que se volvería muy fuerte!

"Espero que eso sea todo", anunció Pikoro para luego desaparecer la esfera. "Hay mucho que hacer, y te explicaré lo demás a medida que sigamos."

El rubio asintió; tenía demasiadas a decir verdad. Sin embargo, decidió no cuestionar a su maestro hasta que avanzaran un poco más... La ansia de comenzar era demasiada como para retrasarlo aún más.

"¡Estoy listo, sensei!"

"Heh, si piensas que superar este pequeño desafío fue un gran logro estás equivocado", el otrora Rey Demonio hizo una mueca tenebrosa. "Lo difícil vendrá ahora."

* * *

Naruto observó sus nuevos alrededores con sorpresa, respirando una gran bocanada de aire fresco que ingresó en sus pulmones.

Ya no estaban en las montañas... sino en algún sector de unos de los bosques lindantes, o eso supuso el rubio; las copas de los árboles estaban recubiertas de nieve así como también el suelo, así que no podía ser muy lejos de su punto inicial.

Al estar tan frío, no era ninguna sorpresa el no encontrar pájaros o vida animal presente en los alrededores. O se encontraban invernando, o tenían madrigueras en algún lugar del bosque. Aún así, el cambio de escenario le produjo una sonrisa al rubio, quien agradeció por un momento no tener que encontrarse en aquella ladera solitaria, dónde sólo habían algunos árboles muertos.

"¡PONTE EN GUARDIA GAKI!"

Atrapado como estaba en sus pensamientos, Naruto no pudo evitar que una patad directamente en su torso lo empujara varios metros hacia atrás, colisionando contra el tronco de un árbol. Una sensación aguda de dolor inundó su cuerpo a un ritmo alarmante, y el rubio comenzó a toser al sentir cómo la patada le había pegado en las costillas.

"Nunca bajes la guardia o tu oponente aprovechará para acertar el primer golpe", explicó Pikoro, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con evidente desinterés. "Ponte de pie y enséñame tu postura."

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero aún así el camino para convertirse en héroe sería extremadamente duro, y Naruto lo sabía. Parándose no sin dificultad, el chico alzó los puños en una posición que él creyó sería correcta, pero sólo para recibir un golpe en la cara que lo volvió a tirar al piso.

"¡Con esa postura tan tonta cualquier niño jugando al héroe podría golpearte! ¡Párate otra vez!"

"H-Hai..."

Esta vez Naruto escupió algo de sangre, aunque logró volver a pararse sobre sus pies. Su maestro pegaba fuerte... aunque lo que el chico no sabía era que se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

"Esta es la postura de un guerrero. Trata de imitarla."

Pikoro dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y adoptó un kata de combate. Su cuerpo se ladeó hacia un costado, ofreciéndole a Naruto una vista lateral del mismo; Su brazo izquierdo se estiraba hacia delante, con la palma de su mano enfrentando el suelo y a la altura de su pecho. El segundo brazo lo mantuvo cerca de su cintura, y la mano entrecerrada. Ambas piernas se mantenían semi flexionadas y abiertas, y el guerrero distribuía el peso acorde.

El Uzumaki no tuvo más que algunos segundos para copiar lo que había visto y realizar su versión de la misma, ya que en unos instantes Pikoro estaba de vuelta encima suyo, usando el revés de su palma para golpear su cara; en vez de caerse, el rubio fue capaz de conservar el equilibrio y dar un paso atrás, tratando de esquivar el siguiente ataque.

Pero su oponente era un héroe entrenado, y uno muy rápido. El pequeño no era capaz siquiera de ver sus movimientos antes de recibir algún impacto, pero ahora estaba comenzando a ver un patrón en sus ataques. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas hizo que, inconscientemente, el rubio lograse esquivar un siguiente ataque apuntado a su mentón.

Sin embargo, su pequeña victoria duró la milésima de un segundo, ya que Pikoro había girado su cuerpo para patear su pie de apoyo, volteándolo de espaldas contra la nieve. "¡A-Agh!", un gemido de dolor escapó de la boca del joven, quien sintió como la cabeza impactaba contra el suelo. _'¡Esto es imposible!'_

"Lograste esquivar un ataque tan lento que no debería alegrarte. No estoy usando ni el 1% de mi poder", ante aquello Naruto ensanchó los ojos en completa sorpresa. Entonces... ¿¡Ni siquiera peleaba enserio!? "Si usase todo lo que tengo te volaría en mil pedazos Gaki. ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Esto no se ha terminado!"

Cada vez era más duro levantarse y seguir recibiendo golpes, pero Naruto volvió a pararse, provocándole cierto orgullo al guerrero. Ese era el espíritu que estaba buscando en un aprendiz.

Pero no significaba que sería más suave con él.

"¡Prosigamos!"

* * *

"¡Duele Duele dueleeee!"

Naruto repetía aquellas palabras como si de un mantra se tratase, mientras tocaba algunos moretones e hinchazones en su cuerpo. De hecho, su cara estaba prácticamente irreconocible por los enormes cortes y marcas que habían quedado en ella; nada que dejara rastro permanente, pero no era una vista demasiado agradable.

Tanto él como Pikoro se encontraban de vuelta en la cueva dentro de la montaña, sentados a la fogata. Dos liebres de montaña se cocinaban sobre el fuego lentamente, y si no hubiese sido por los quejidos del muchacho, el guerrero a su lado hubiese cerrado los ojos para meditar.

 _'Debería haberlo dejado sólo como en estos dos meses. Aunque sea tendría un poco de paz...'_

Los pensamientos del guerrero fueron interrumpidos por la voz del muchacho, quien ya no parecía estar aullando de dolor. "¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Gaki?"

"Y-Yo me preguntaba...", comenzó el chico, desviando la mirada con vergüenza. "¿De donde dijiste que venías sensei?"

Pikoro lo examinó por un momento, la sospecha estaba escrita en cada centímetro de su cara. Sin embargo, no vio el daño en satisfacer parte de su curiosidad. Después de todo, iban a pasar un largo tiempo entrenando. "Vengo de un lugar muy lejano."

"Oh... ¿Y cómo se llama?"

"No tiene nombre, pero allí hay dos clases de personas", el guerrero alzó dos dedos en el aire. "Están los humanos normales, cuyo poder es el de aquellos que no tienen lo que ustedes llaman Individualidad alguna, y los otros, quienes son luchadores muy fuertes. Yo era uno de estos últimos."

Naruto no podía dejar de notar la forma en la que se refería a las individualidades como algo ajeno al lugar del que provenía. Allí, según su maestro, a tal habilidad se la conocía como Ki.

"Wow... ¿Eran héroes? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Acaso eran famosos como All Might o Endeavor?"

Pikoro se encogió de hombros. "No eran héroes como los que ves en la televisión. Eran guerreros, los protectores de la Tierra; pero aunque te dijese sus nombres no los reconocerías nunca."

"¿De verdad?", pero el rubio no terminó ahí, ya que una nueva pregunta asaltaba su mente. "Siempre quise saber otra cosa, ¿Cuál es su nombre de héroe sensei?"

"No tengo."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ah vamos sensei! ¡Digamelooooo!"

"Te he dicho que no tengo", repitió el guerrero, portando una vena hinchada en la mejilla. "Y ya basta de preguntas, ya hablaremos más adelante."

"¡P-Pero—!"

"Tu comida ya está lista, come."

La manera en la que evadió el tema frustró un poco al chico, quien ahora realmente quería averiguar la misteriosa identidad no sólo de su sensei sino de su pasado y sus ex compañeros a los cuales Pikoro llamó "protectores de la Tierra".

Mil preguntas continuaron llenando su mente mientras comía la liebre, pero ninguna respuesta lograba formularse. Así, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su maestro; algo que lo motivó a averiguar más cosas en el futuro.

"A partir de mañana empezaremos la rutina de ejercicios que seguirás de hoy en adelante. Después de almorzar, entrenaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta la tarde y luego te enseñaré a controlar y potenciar tu Ki. La primera técnica que aprenderás será el Masenko, uno de mis movimientos especiales."

Naruto había escuchado a su maestro comentar parte del entrenamiento antes, pero escuchar la rutina de vuelta lo llenaba de más emoción. Estaba seguro que en muy poco tiempo se volvería increíblemente fuerte y podría volver a su escuela a darle una paliza a ese Kaito y sus esbirros.

 _'¡Seguro que Mina-chan se sorprenderá con todo lo que aprenderé! ¡No puedo esperar a mostrarle los resultados!'_

El pobre muchacho creía que en algunas semanas, quizás meses, regresaría para compartir su progreso con su nueva y única amiga. Lo que ni él, ni Mina ni nadie imaginaban era que su entrenamiento tardaría mucho más de lo esperado...

* * *

 **(8 Años Después...)**

* * *

En lo alto de una enorme montaña se encontraba un extraño ser de piel verde, flotando por encima del pico más alto. Su postura era relajada, y todo su cuerpo estaba contraído en una posición de meditación profunda. Detrás, la capa adjunta a su túnica se mecía con la brisa, produciendo un distintivo sonido.

Pikoro Daimao exhaló un suspiro, para luego mover rápidamente una mano hacia su derecha, bloqueando un impacto que podría haberle arrancado la cabeza a cualquiera. Otro golpe fue dirigido al instante hacia su rostro, forzando al guerrero a inclinar su cabeza hacia delante para esquivarlo.

El otrora Rey Demonio aprovechó aquella chance para contraatacar, desapareciendo antes de que una patada pudiese impactar contra su pecho y reapareciendo detrás del enemigo. Su oponente era rápido, sin embargo, y pronto usó el mismo truco de desaparecer antes de recibir el ataque y quedar atrás de Pikoro.

Un puñetazo casi logra darle, sino fuese porque el guerrero había alzado su brazo para bloquearlo, decidiendo crear un poco de distancia entre ambos al usar un poco de su Ki para golpear a su contricante y mandarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

Apenas se produjo una pausa en el combate, Pikoro sonrió. "No te vayas a contener... Naruto."

El joven, cuyo cabello era dorado como el Sol, sonrió ante aquello. Su maestro se había quitado su capa, la cual no sólo cayó con fuerza contra la montaña, sino que reveló su traje morado por completo y parte de su cabeza calva, dónde dos antenas yacían estáticas. "Como si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho, sensei."

"Heh."

Unos segundos transcurrieron en los que ninguno hizo un sólo movimiento. El Sol brillaba detrás del rubio, resaltando sus facciones juveniles; estaba vestido de igual manera que su maestro, pero sin la capa ni el gorro blanco. Sus ojos azul zafiro no se despegaban de la figura del guerrero, y su cuerpo tenso pero relajado a la vez en la postura de batalla aprendida tantos años atrás dejaba entrever su experiencia como peleador.

Finalmente, no fue uno ni el otro quien tomó la iniciativa — sino ambos al mismo tiempo. Desapareciendo completamente, ambos guerreros comenzaron su contienda con ataques poderosos y rápidos, pero sin darse chance alguna a parar. Eran tan rápidos que cualquiera presenciando el intercambio de golpes sólo hubiese visto un par de ondas invisibles que se producían sobre el pico de la montaña, con un sonido seco pero fuerte.

Las ondas provocaron que parte del terreno comenzase a desprenderse y luego se desintegrara al instante con una nueva ráfaga de golpes y patadas que intercambiaban ambos peleadores, pero ni eso los detendría.

Naruto agachó la cabeza para esquivar un codazo de su maestro y un revés de su otro brazo que casi logra tomarlo por sorpresa; inmediatamente después, puso toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha para impactar el pecho del Namekusei, quien no pudo evitarlo y se vio lanzado hacia atrás con bastante velocidad.

"¡ _ **Masenko**_!", sin perder el tiempo, el rubio colocó las palmas de sus manos por encima de la cabeza y reunió una considerable cantidad de poder, expulsándola rápidamente en un halo de energía que, al hacer contacto con Pikoro, provocó una gran explosión, sacudiendo los alrededores.

 _'¿Le_ —?'

Una mano apareció de la misma dirección en la que la nube de humo aún continuaba presente luego del ataque y, cerrándose en un puño, impactó en su abdomen, forzándolo a encorvarse de la sorpresa. Ahí mismo, su oponente reapareció delante suyo, pateándolo en la cara.

Naruto fue forzado por el impacto a retroceder varios metros, para luego fijar nuevamente sus ojos en la figura de su sensei.

 _'Tch. Bajé mi guardia'_ , pensó, notando la mueca aburrida en la cara de Pikoro.

"¡Oi! ¡Si no piensas usar todo tu poder entonces este combate no tendrá sentido Gaki!"

"Hai hai, sólo realizaba mi precalentamiento", el rubio estiró sus músculos mientras continuaba flotando en el aire, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello a medida que lo movía. "Ahora, pelearemos enserio."

Ante aquel anuncio Pikoro sonrió, adoptando su instancia usual de combate. "De acuerdo, peleemos bien."

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡ **AHHHHHHHH**!"

Ambos combatientes comenzaron a elevar sus ki, y tanto Naruto como su maestro se cubrieron de un aura que parecía llamear por el poder de pelea que tenían. La tierra debajo empezó a temblar, provocando un terremoto en los alrededores; pero ninguno se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando la cima de la montaña se deshizo por completo y parte de la montaña cerca de ellos se moldeó ante la onda expansiva de su Ki.

El poder del rubio era increíble. Años y años de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos y ahora podía darse el lujo de decir que casi igualaba a su maestro; quizás hasta lo superaba en velocidad, algo en lo que el Uzumaki se destacaba. Pikoro tenía más fuerza, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás en términos de rapidez.

Al estabilizar sus niveles, los peleadores desaparecieron una vez más para luego reaparecer frente a frente, esta vez repartiendo golpes y patadas al tiempo que cada uno defendía o contraatacaba. El otrora Rey Demonio tenía que reconocerlo: su alumno era muy habilidoso. En su estado de poder casi máximo, Naruto fue capaz de mantenerlo a la defensiva por algunos segundos, acertando un golpe que le produjo un corte en la cara, de donde un poco de sangre salió.

Pikoro sintió como una emoción que sólo sentía al pelear con Naruto se apoderaba de su cuerpo, dándole la ventaja una vez más. Esta vez, su puño logró impactar contra el Plexo Solar del rubio, quien escupió sangre ante aquello y fue forzado a detener sus ataques por un momento.

Aquello fue la oportunidad perfecta para mover el tablero a su favor.

El guerrero verde encadenó una serie de golpes seguidos en su oponente que concluyeron en una patada al cuello, algo que envió volando al chico en un descenso frenético hacia el suelo. Naruto, aturdido, no pudo evitar detener su caída hasta que impactó contra varios árboles de un bosque aledaño, partiéndolos a la mitad y creando un pequeño cráter.

Su maestro aprovechó el momento para acumular Ki en sus manos. Pequeñas esferas doradas comenzaron a brillar en las palmas, las cuales expulsó momentos después; a aquellas le siguieron una decena más, que cayeron justo en el área dónde yacía el Uzumaki. Una explosión se desencadenó, y la misma fue creciendo con cada esfera que tocaba el suelo hasta que toda el área fue devastada, dejando sólo destrozos y cenizas.

Pero Pikoro no bajó la guardia, ni siquiera para detenerse a contemplar los resultados. El Ki de su discípulo seguía ahí abajo, más fuerte que nunca; aquello no debería ser na—

"¡ ** _Makankosappo_**!"

Dos rayos de energía dorada entrelazados entre sí aparecieron de la nada a un costado suyo, y Pikoro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar del todo: parte de su brazo quedó expuesto al ataque, y la técnica le perforó parte del antebrazo.

"¡ **Gah**!"

Pikoro se alejó un poco mientras un poco de sudor recorría su frente. Ante él, un Naruto con la ropa chamuscada y quemada por los anteriores ataques sonreía victorioso, jadeando levemente. Una línea fina de sangre descendía por su cabeza hasta el costado derecho de su mandíbula, pero parecía que podía continuar batallando.

"Heh, parece que te atrapé, sensei."

Su maestro estaba impresionado. Naruto había logrado por fin dominar sus técnicas principales y no sólo eso, sino que había conseguido lastimarlo enserio por primera vez en 8 años. "Eso parece", Pikoro gruñó sonoramente para luego ver cómo el agujero en su brazo se cerraba sólo, sin dejar nada más que un rastro de sangre que chorreaba hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Ambos continuaron observándose en silencio, el aura del rubio seguía envolviendo su cuerpo, preparado para cualquier sorpresa. Pero su maestro, aún si estaba deseoso de seguir peleando, relajó su cuerpo e hizo retroceder su Ki.

Algo que sorprendió al joven de 15 años.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué ocurre sensei?"

La cabeza del Namekusei se sacudió a los costados en señal de negación, para luego comenzar un descenso hacia el bosque completamente destrozado. Naruto lo imitó con una mirada confundida, y no lo perdió de vista mientras el guerrero volvía a colocarse la capa sobre sus hombros. "Por mucho que me gustaría seguir, es hora de movernos."

"¿De movernos?", Naruto no dijo nada más por algunos segundos en los que pensó en las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. "¿Acaso finalmente volveremos?"

"Así es", Pikoro se cruzó de brazos. "¿Sigues queriendo ser un Héroe mejor que All Might?"

Ante aquello Naruto no pudo evitar asentir lentamente, dubitativo porque no sabía a dónde quería llegar su maestro. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo jamás me rindo en lo que persigo!"

"Heh, eso creí."

Y con una seña de su dedo, el hombre verde le indicó al rubio que pusiese una mano en su hombro, con intención de abandonar el territorio que por muchos años había sido testigo del crecimiento y progreso del Uzumaki.

Pikoro creía que su discípulo estaba listo para perseguir su sueño y, eventualmente, cumplir con su destino. Y el primer paso para hacer eso, ambos sabían, era regresar a Japón para que el chico pudiese ingresar en la Academia de Héroes, la más famosa a nivel nación. En reiteradas ocasiones a través de los años el rubio había tocado el tema, repasando el plan en conjunto que ambos habían ideado.

Naruto, por su parte, se dio media vuelta, admirando el paisaje que lo rodeaba. 8 años. 8 largos años viviendo en la montaña y el chico jamás se había tomado realmente el tiempo para contemplar la belleza natural de la montaña que se alzaba imponente en la lejanía, las llanuras que se extendían a sus alrededores y la nieve que coloreaba parte de todo.

Pero ahora era momento de volver a su ciudad, a dónde todo comenzó. Era hora... de empezar su camino como Héroe.

* * *

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

And... ¡Cut!

Acá se termina este capítulo, así como también el entrenamiento de Naruto. Varias partes de lo que no se narró van a aparecer en los recuerdos del Uzumaki en capítulos posteriores, cosas que arrojarán más detalles sobre la vida de Naruto con Pikoro.

En el siguiente capítulo, se producirá el reencuentro con Mina y la prueba para ingresar a la Academia. Cualquier duda me pueden preguntar, aunque tengo la mayor parte de las cosas cubiertas.

Con eso, me despido hasta la próxima.


	4. Regresando a Casa

**Nota del Autor.**

* * *

¡Hello Hello everyone! Acá vuelvo de regreso con un capítulo bastante extenso que al final decidí cortar un poco porque sino se iba a mucho. Destiné todo el capítulo al regreso de Naruto a su ciudad, así como a narrar una parte de Mina y su reencuentro con Naruto. Así mismo, explico un par de cosas que no quería obviar en este capi.

Por eso, decidí cortarlo antes de iniciar la prueba de ingreso. Se hizo demasiado extenso, y prefiero actualizar rápido y darles un capítulo más corto de leer que uno ultra largo que me tome uno o dos días más. El próximo no sólo cubrirá el examen, sino otras cosas que... bueno, ya verán jaja. Vamos a ver más momentos de Naruto/Mina.

Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo que continúa teniendo este fic. A todos, muchas gracias.

* * *

Quiero pasar a responder a un review en el que un lector me preguntó algo importante:

 **Aizakku:** _Muy buen capitulo, tengo una duda, ¿Naruto sera igual que Goku?, no en terminos de personalidad si no en combate, Goku era considerado un genio del combate, podia aprender tecnicas o estilos de combate sobre la marcha, ¿Naruto sera asi?_

 _Un saludo_

Respuesta: A decir verdad, esa era una de mis ideas. Aprenderá algunas cosas de sus oponentes, y otras técnicas que ya tengo en mente de DBZ. Tampoco quiero darle tantas técnicas que después no va a usar, sólo las esenciales para poder llevar esta historia a donde quiero que llegue. Naruto será un genio de la batalla, y continuará madurando a medida que luche contra sus oponentes.

Por otro lado, quiero ver a un Naruto que si bien sea un poco ignorante con respecto a algunas cosas, no sea completamente inocente con todo lo que le rodea. Después de todo, la diferencia con Gokú es que su abuelo murió cuando era más pequeño y debió vivir sólo por un tiempo hasta que llegó Bulma; Naruto vivió en la ciudad hasta los 7 años, y después vivió con Pikoro los siguientes 8 años de su vida. Sus situaciones son distintas y creo que explican bien el contexto.

* * *

Por otro lado, y como dije en capítulos anteriores, el Harem va a estar compuesto de 3 chicas. Mina será la primera, por supuesto, y la votación por las demás casi está concluida. Vuelvo a actualizar la cantidad de votos por cada una debajo. Y tienen tiempo de votar hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero ya imagino cómo estará compuesto el harem.

Hasta ahora el recuento de votos es:

Tsuyu = 4

Momo = 3

Kyoka = 2

Por mayoría, Tsuyu-chan va a ser la segunda chica de este harem. Aparece en este capítulo, pero tendrá más participación en la vida de Naruto a medida que avancemos en la historia. La tercera chica estará entre Momo y Kyoka, y por ahora entra Momo, aunque pueden seguir votando hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo.

Por último, pasemos al asunto del traje de héroe, algo sobre lo cual he recibido diversas opiniones. Varios lectores me recomendaron en contra de usar el traje de Saiyaman, y **0megachaotic** , en concreto, me propuso la idea de que Naruto usara o el traje de Rikudo Sennin de Ashura o su traje de modo Bijuu en Naruto the Last. No sé que opinen los demás; ya que aún no lo decido, pueden continuar brindándome sus sugerencias. ¡Todas son bienvenidas y serán tomadas en cuenta!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni My Hero Academia me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes de ambas series.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro : Regresando a Casa**

* * *

La ciudad era absolutamente increíble. Con rascacielos enormes que se extendían hasta tocar el cielo, carteles luminosos que portaban imágenes móviles de héroes como Endeavor o All might, tiendas por doquier, y, por sobre todo, una gran cantidad de personas que transitaban por las abultadas calles del lugar, a Naruto Uzumaki no le alcanzaban los ojos para contemplarlo todo desde su posición encima del techo de un complejo de apartamentos.

Su lugar de origen había cambiado bastante en aquellos 8 años de ausencia — el rubio notaba la ausencia de varias cosas, como el centro de juegos Arcade que solía visitar de pequeño en el centro, cuando decidía ausentarse de clases para batir su récord personal en Street Fighter 2. En su lugar, ahora había una tienda de realidad virtual, una aparente nueva tecnología de la que Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de su funcionamiento.

"Ahhh... ¡Es bueno estar de vuelta!", el rubio colocó sus manos en la cintura mientras apreciaba el soplar de la brisa sobre sus cabellos dorados. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo..."

A su lado, Pikoro se mantuvo en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos. En 8 años, Naruto había incrementado sus poderes enormemente, pero... ¿sería suficiente para cuando el enemigo llegara? El otrora Rey Demonio no sabía con exactitud cuándo ocurriría eso, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no podía faltar mucho.

Era importante entonces que su discípulo aprendiese a colaborar con otros de su edad, cuyas Individualidades podrían ser muy útiles para asistirlo en una batalla por el destino de la tierra. Ésa, principalmente, era la razón por la cual el rubio debía ingresar a la Academia Héroe y continuar su entrenamiento en otras áreas.

Y para que aquello último ocurriese... Habían algunos asuntos de los que Pikoro debía hacerse cargo.

"¡...Y no puedo esperar a comer algo de Ramen! Espero que el viejo Tenzo siga abierto..."

"Oi, Naruto", con esas simples palabras, su discípulo hizo silencio y concentró toda su atención en su viejo maestro. "Sabes que día es mañana ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto", el rubio produjo una enorme sonrisa, una que denotaba completo entusiasmo. Luego, alzó un puño en el aire para después exclamar: "¡Mañana comienza mi vida como héroe!"

Pikoro asintió. "Antes de eso, tengo una reunión con el director de la Academia a la que asistir. Debería estar esperándome en este momento", de inmediato, el guerrero verde extrajo de los adentros de su mano un papel para entregárselo a su alumno.

"¿Sensei?", Naruto contempló por unos momentos las palabras y el número escrito en el trozo de papel, sin saber bien qué podría ser.

"Es la dirección del lugar en el que nos quedaremos por ahora. Puedes recorrer la ciudad antes de dirigirte allí, pero mantén un perfil bajo. No es conveniente llamar la atención antes de tiempo", ante un asentimiento de su aprendiz, Pikoro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

Pronto, el rubio se había quedado sólo en aquel techo, volviendo a observar lo que lo rodeaba. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería hacer ahora que estaba de regreso! Recorrer los lugares que solía frecuentar de niño, comer ramen, entrenar un poco, comer ramen...

Naruto finalmente decidió dirigirse hacia su restaurante favorito a pie. De esa manera no sólo se mantendría incógnito, sino que se tomaría su tiempo para caminar por la ciudad — de inmediato, saltó del techo y aterrizó en el pavimento, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Luego de pasar una mano por su cabello y alborotarlo más, el Uzumaki optó por caminar en dirección a dónde creía recordar estaba Tenzo, preparando tazones humeantes y deliciosos de miso.

Sin prisa, sus piernas lo condujeron a través de las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad, su traje inusual atraía la mirada de todos, en especial de las chicas de su edad que pasaban cerca suyo; al estar vestido como Pikoro, parte de los músculos de su pecho y brazos eran visibles, lo cual provocaba suspiros y sonrojos en la población femenina.

"¡Mira mira! ¿Es un nuevo héroe?"

"No sé, Tori-chan, no creo haberlo visto en las noticias ni en los rankings..."

"Pues debe serlo, ese traje parece el de un héroe... y es muy lindo..."

Naruto, mientras tanto, continuaba ajeno a la atención que seguía atrayendo, no sólo con su vestimenta, sino también con su apariencia juvenil e imponente. En 8 años, había pasado de ser un pequeño niño con cara redonda a convertirse en un adolescente bastante alto, con un cabello ligeramente más largo y un cuerpo perfectamente entrenado.

Sin saberlo, el rubio también atrajo las miradas de las diferentes patrullas de héroes que caminaban por las calles, realizando sus deberes rutinarios. Algunos simplemente le asentían al pasar, pero otros se quedaban observándolo más tiempo de lo usual, como vigilándolo. Para operar como héroe y utilizar individualidades en público se necesitaba una licencia, algo que el chico (claramente) no parecía tener.

Pero al no estar infringiendo aquello último, las patrullas no tenían más remedio que continuar, no sin antes reportar lo visto a sus bases.

Luego de un rato caminando, Naruto se alejó de la zona más poblada de la ciudad en el centro para pasar a una zona algo más cercana a dónde solía estar su escuela primaria. Varios niños con sus padres pasaban correteando por su lado, saludándolo con sonrisas.

El rubio devolvía cada saludo, sin saber realmente por qué aquella gente parecía conocerlo. Como si fuera... un héroe.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta su rostro mientras continuaba su camino, recorriendo las calles que tantas otras veces había transitado en su niñez. En su memoria, cada casa, cada tienda y cada señal de tránsito que pasaba le otorgaba una sensación de familiaridad, como si todo estuviese tal y como lo recordaba.

 _'Este lugar no ha cambiado en absoluto_ ', Naruto se detuvo por un momento en la intersección antes de las vías, dónde dos señales parpadeaban constantemente para indicar que un tren pasaría por ahí. _'Recuerdo cuando usaba este paso como distracción para escapar de Kaito. Heh, siempre caía en mis trampas...'_ , mientras comenzaba a sumergirse en sus recuerdos, sus ojos se giraron hacia la izquierda, dirección por la que se acercaba un tren a toda velocidad.

Y entonces, lo oyó.

Un grito, un simple grito que resonó por sólo un instante para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había resonado en los entrenados oídos del Uzumaki. Sin embargo, y aunque las personas esperando alrededor suyo no lo oyeron, él sí, y había sido bastante claro como para pensar en que fue una equivocación.

 _'Alguien está en problemas'_ , el rubio desapareció de la escena al instante, sorprendiendo enormemente a todos los presentes.

Era hora de actuar.

* * *

"Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Le gustaría algo de té?"

El director de la Academia, conocido como Nedzu, era una especie de ratón blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que había manifestado una Individualidad, un caso extremadamente raro en la sociedad ya que eran usualmente humanos los que desarrollaban habilidades especiales. Lo más destacable de su apariencia, además de su elegancia y modales refinados, era su vestimenta, la cual consistía en un traje negro con corbata roja y zapatos marrones.

Así mismo, era poseedor de una gran inteligencia, la cual superaba incluso al estándar humano.

"De acuerdo."

Nedzu tomó la tetera de la bandeja y le sirvió un poco de té a su invitado, quien tomó un sorbo con tranquilidad. Varios segundos transcurrieron en los que ambos permanecieron sentados frente a frente, en silencio. Sin embargo, fue el director aquel que decidió romper el hielo: "Muy bien, Pikoro-dono, ¿a qué debo su visita?"

Pikoro, sin mover un sólo dedo, hizo aparecer un sobre color café sobre el escritorio, llamando la atención del héroe profesional. Luego de un "¿Puedo?", el ratón abrió el sobre y comenzó a examinar los documentos que en él se encontraban almacenados, sus pequeños ojos analizaban cada dato con interés.

"Así que... Naruto Daimao, ¿no?"

"Sí. Digamos que es mi hijo adoptivo."

"Interesante...", el director dejó los papeles sobre la mesa para apoyar su espalda contra su silla. "Y quiere que el muchacho ingrese a esta prestigiosa Academia... ¿verdad?"

El guerrero asintió lentamente, cruzándose de brazos. "Quiero que le permita tomar el examen de ingreso."

"Hmm, entiendo", Nedzu, antes de proseguir, puso un dedo sobre la pila de papeles con la foto de Naruto en ellos. "Aquí dice que tanto usted como Naruto estuvieron fuera del país 8 años... En las zonas montañosas al sur de Nepal, ¿cierto?", ante una afirmativa del hombre enfrente suyo, el director sonrió. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué elegir un lugar tan alejado para marcharse?"

"Asuntos familiares."

La poca respuesta no satisfajo al ratón, quien era demasiado perspicaz como para dejarse contentar por esas escasas palabras. Al "héroe" enfrente suyo no se le movía un músculo de la cara para contestar a sus preguntas, y no podía determinar si estaba mintiendo o no.

Sin embargo...

"¿Y qué hay de su educación? Aquí no se especifica a qué escuela asistió durante su ausencia..."

"Le he enseñado yo mismo", contestó Pikoro secamente. "Y le he provisto de todo así como también de entrenamiento para su momento en la Academia."

Ahh, ahí estaba la razón. Sin saberlo, o eso pensaba el director, el tal Pikoro le había dado la respuesta que tanto esperaba obtener; el hombre había llevado al pequeño a otro país a entrenar (lo cual, sin embargo, no era ilegal para nada), privándolo de una buena educación en Japón que le habría dado la oportunidad de tomar el examen como a cualquier otro alumno en la Academia U.A.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema del hombre sentado frente a él. En la documentación se disponía que Pikoro Daimao, un héroe retirado que en su momento prefirió trabajar fuera del foco de los medios, como EraserHead, por ejemplo, había adoptado a Naruto Uzumaki a los 7 años, algo totalmente legal y que no requería mucha atención.

Lo que le llamaba la atención al director... era la razón de semejante acto con un pequeño sin familia. Es decir, tomarlo como discípulo e hijo adoptivo, así como también llevarlo a una zona completamente inhóspita sólo para entrenarlo era llamativo y curioso. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos? ¿Qué había visto el tal Pikoro en aquel muchacho?

"Pikoro-dono", comenzó el ratón, girando su silla hasta enfrentar el único ventanal en su amplia oficina. "Lo que me está pidiendo es algo muy difícil de aceptar. Cualquier postulante debe entregar su solicitud, por lo menos, dos semanas antes de la fecha del examen de ingreso a fin de reservar un cupo. Como sabe, esta prestigiosa institución recibe muchos ingresantes año tras año, pero sólo unos pocos logran ingresar..."

"Heh, eso se aplicaría si se tratase de un estudiante normal."

Ante aquello, el director volvió a colocar su asiento hasta quedar frente a su invitado. Esa era la conversación que le interesaba tener. "¿Le importaría explicarse?"

"Naruto es alguien cuya... _Individualidad_ ha sido entrenada hasta el punto que su nivel está por encima incluso de los mejores héroes actuales", Pikoro remarcó con bastante énfasis la palabra individualidad; sinceramente prefería el término Ki, o poder de pelea. Era lo mismo al fin y al cabo. "El tener a alguien así en la Academia probaría ser un desafío para sus compañeros y los alumnos de otras clases que tratarían de superarlo, dando el máximo esfuerzo."

Las orejas del ratón se alzaron en repentino interés, una sonrisa disimulada ocupaba su hocico ante la implicación. Si eso era cierto... lo que el hombre frente a él afirmaba le traería aún más prestigio a su academia y no sólo eso, sino que la clase dónde el muchacho entrase sería una de las más competitivas del campus.

Por otro lado, y si todo aquello realmente no resultaba ser una exageración, Naruto Daimao podría suponer una clara desventaja para todos sus compañeros de participar en torneos como el Festival Deportivo. Aunque medidas para eso último podrían ser conversadas y acordadas con los profesores y el staff educativo en caso de admitirlo... Hmmm, decisiones...

"De ser cierto todo lo que usted dice, entonces su hijo adoptivo sería un alumno cuya progresión deberíamos monitorear de cerca. Sin embargo, sus palabras necesitan un sustento que las pruebe y revalide... ¿Está de acuerdo?"

Pikoro esbozó una sonrisa maléfica. Aunque Nedzu, por su parte, no se dejó intimidar; él ya había predicho la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir:

"Permita que el Gaki tome ese examen. Él le demostrará todo lo que quiera ver."

* * *

"¡O-Oh! ¡Naruto! ¿Realmente eres tú?"

El aludido esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras se disponía a sentarse en uno de los bancos del restaurante, apoyando los codos sobre la barra. Enfrente suyo se encontraba el viejo Tenzo, un hombre en sus 50 con cabeza calva, delantal blanco cubriendo una camisa azul y un pantalón oscuro, y ojos marrones. En uno de los mismos portaba una casi imperceptible cicatriz, probablemente de sus tiempos como ayudante de héroe profesional.

"¡Ey, Tenzo-ojiisan! ¿Cómo va el negocio?"

"No me puedo quejar. Pero la verdad es que desde que dejó de venir mi cliente favorito nada ha sido lo mismo", Naruto rió ante aquello mientras el viejo Tenzo se limpiaba una lágrima, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que un pequeño Naruto traía muy poco dinero y él le vendía ramen a mitad de precio. Ah, la nostalgia... "¡Pero has vuelto! Me imagino que te sigue gustando el Miso, ¿no?"

Eso último tuvo al rubio más alegre que aprendiendo una técnica nueva con Pikoro. "¡Sabes que sí ojiisan! ¡Dame un tazón extra grande!"

"¡Enseguida!"

Mientras Tenzo comenzaba a preparar el tazón, y Naruto le comentaba brevemente lo que había estado haciendo en sus años de ausencia, el lugar permaneció siendo el único restaurante abierto del barrio, con algunos transeúntes pasando de vez en cuando por la acera de enfrente.

Aquella había sido la primera parada del Uzumaki luego de su incursión heroica en el tren asaltado. A decir verdad, volar hacia un tren cuya velocidad superaba los 300 kmh, entrar por una de las ventanas y, sin descubrir su identidad, atacar a los maleantes había sido más fácil de lo que el rubio esperaba. Ni siquiera había tardado un minuto en ocuparse de ello, pero se sentía bien poder cumplir con el trabajo que estaba destinado a realizar en el futuro.

Sin percatarse realmente de la magnitud de sus acciones, Naruto había evitado que los delincuentes escaparan con las pertenencias de los pasajeros, lo cual traería ciertas... repercusiones en los medios. Aún si había cumplido su cometido sin revelar su identidad a nadie, también había atraído la atención de los medios, y su identidad oculta comenzaba a discutirse en las noticias.

Aunque él lo ignoraba en absoluto.

 _'Esos tipos tenían individualidades débiles, ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto por un poco de dinero?'_ , pensó el rubio para luego deshacerse de esa línea de pensamientos al dejar que el aroma de la pasta cocinada invadiera sus sentidos.

Con hambre y en su lugar favorito sólo importaba el ramen. Un enorme tazón de humeante y delicioso ramen con salsa de soja, fideos largos, y mucho cerdo y Narutomaki.

"¡Aquí tienes Naruto! ¡Come todo lo que quieras, hoy va por mi cuenta!"

"Woooo, ¡realmente eres el mejor Tenzo-ojiisan! ¡Itadakimasu!"

Naruto no perdió el tiempo. Después de chocar sus manos juntas y tomar dos palillos, el rubio se dispuso a devorar el manjar que se le había presentado, comiendo a velocidades inhumanas. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto así (excepto el dueño del restaurante), habría perdido el apetito al instante para luego escaparse rápidamente de allí.

Pikoro, por otro lado, apenas se inmutó por el espectáculo que transcurría en ese momento. Aún si su nuevo alumno no lo había visto llegar hacía dos segundos, él permanecía inmóvil sentado a su lado; guerreros como Gohan, Gokú e incluso Goten y Trunks solían comer de esa manera a diario.

Era normal. Después de todo, el entrenamiento que realizaban requería grandes ingestas de carbohidratos, proteínas, vitaminas y todo lo que una buena comida podía ofrecer.

"¡Sugee na ojiisan! ¡No sabes lo que extrañé tu ramen! ¡Dame otro!"

"¡De inmediato!", respondió el hombre, terminando de preparar la que sería la segunda ración de su comensal favorito. Naruto se relamió los labios mientras aprovechó el momento para observar bien el lugar,

Y dirigirse a su maestro, quien continuaba esperándolo pacientemente.

"Sensei", por supuesto que Naruto se había percatado del Ki de su maestro apenas apareció junto a él, pero eso no lo alarmó en lo absoluto como solía hacerlo de pequeño. Después de todo, su Ki era tan familiar par él que podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, aún sin tener que verlo con sus ojos. "¿Cómo fue todo?"

Pikoro se cruzó de brazos mientras el viejo Tenzo le servía otro tazón a su pupilo, para luego percatarse de la presencia del guerrero verde y tomarle la orden, la cual consistió de un tazón de ramen Tonkotsu. El dueño no le dio mucha importancia a la apariencia de Pikoro; en su época de actividad había visto héroes más raros que ese.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue la forma en la que estaba relacionado con Naruto, quien lo llamó "sensei" al entrar. ¿Acaso un héroe profesional lo había tomado como aprendiz? De eso habían estado hablando hacía un rato con el chico, mientras le preparaba su platillo favorito; sin embargo jamás, y hasta ese momento, había mencionado el nombre de su sensei.

"Está hecho. Mañana temprano tendrá lugar tu examen."

Una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo fue visible en un rubio que, al oír aquellas palabras, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y giró su mirada hacia su maestro. "¡Gracias sensei!"

"Hm, sólo asegúrate de aprovechar tu oportunidad. Al director de U.A. le gustaría ver un poco de lo que puedes hacer", antes de proseguir, Tenzo colocó un tazón de ramen con un caldo blanco y espeso, junto con un poco de cerdo y fideos anchos y largos que sobresalían por encima de la sopa. El guerrero se tomó su tiempo para observar cada detalle del platillo para luego probarlo con calma, disfrutando cada sabor que ingresaba en su boca. Estaba ciertamente delicioso. "Sin embargo, es conveniente que te contengas. Por lo que he oído la prueba no debería suponer un desafío para ti..."

Naruto se encogió de hombros al oír aquello, pero no lo discutió. "Entiendo, sensei."

"Lo mejor, como dije antes, es mantener las apariencias todo el tiempo que sea posible. Al entrar en acción nuestros enemigos tomarán interés en ti, y que no conozcan tu verdadero poder antes de combatir nos dará cierta ventaja", Pikoro hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que no sólo su alumno había dejado de comer para prestarle toda su atención, sino que el viejo Tenzo había parado la oreja mientras permanecía de espaldas. Aquel no era el lugar para hablar. "Pero sólo demuestra lo que sabes hacer mañana y todo irá bien."

"H-Hai, Pikoro-sensei."

Un repentino silencio se hizo presente en el restaurante. El Namekusei disfrutaba de su tazón de ramen y Naruto trataba de hacerlo, ahora afectado por los turbulentos pensamientos que invadían su mente. Sinceramente, aquel era un tema que habían tocado pocas veces en el pasado.

Pikoro le había advertido que, en el futuro, se harían presentes unos enemigos muy poderosos, incluso más poderosos que All Might. ¿Cuando exactamente? Su maestro no sabía la fecha con precisión. ¿Cómo? Nunca le explicó la razón o la manera en la que había descubierto semejante información.

Sin embargo, aquellos años que pasó con su sensei le daban infinitas razones para confiar en su palabra y para seguir entrenando, preparándose para una batalla que —según el otrora Rey Demonio— sería inevitable. Entonces, si su destino era enfrentarse a tales enemigos para proteger aquel mundo, su hogar y a todos en él entonces daría lo mejor.

Y para aquello... tenía que convertirse en un gran héroe y ayudar a los demás, cómo lo había hecho con su amiga pelirosa en el pasado.

 _'Mina-chan...'_

La imagen de Mina Ashido apareció en su mente por primera vez en aquel día y en bastante tiempo, siendo ella una de las razones por la que siempre había ansiado regresar a aquella ciudad. Con todo el entusiasmo por su retorno, Naruto había acabado olvidándose de visitarla o, aunque sea, saber qué fue de su primera amiga en la infancia.

Seguramente, la chica se había hecho muy fuerte en su ausencia y había logrado convertirse en una gran aspirante a heroína... si es que ya no estaba en la Academia U.A. A Naruto le entusiasmaba pensar en poder tener un combate de entrenamiento con ella y observar por cuenta propia lo mucho que había cambiado.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, el rubio podría verla al día siguiente en el examen de ingreso.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado,

Aquella mañana, el tren se encontraba semi vacío, con personas de todas las edades viajando hacia destinos aleatorios. El murmullo de varias conversaciones podía oírse a lo largo del vehículo, atenuado un poco por el constante sonido de los motores eléctricos trabajando a máxima velocidad.

Los que se mantenían en silencio se encontraban con sus celulares, chequeando las nuevas noticias del día o el clima que deparaba para la semana. La mayoría, sin embargo, comentaba o leía la noticia que tenía a toda la ciudad intrigada desde su publicación, observando las misteriosas imágenes adjuntas de lo que parecía ser un borrón dorado atravesando los pasillos de un tren aleatorio.

Una chica en particular de piel rosada, ojos amarillos con escleróticas negras y cuernos alargados sobre una mata de pelo rosa desordenado observaba con atención la pantalla de su teléfono, la cual mostraba en grande la cabecera de un sitio web de noticias.

* * *

 **MISTERIOSO HÉROE SALVA A PASAJEROS DE UN TREN**

 _Ayer por la tarde, un tren de la línea J-2 se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, realizando su recorrido usual._

 _Al llegar a la estación de la calle Chitza, en las afueras del bloque central, tres individuos cuyos nombres no han sido_

 _revelados por la policía, lograron asaltar el tren y a los pasajeros dentro de cada compartimiento, controlando rápidamente la situación._

 _El jefe del departamento de policía, Hachiro-san, otorgó un breve reporte sobre lo ocurrido: "El plan de los criminales, luego de_

 _robar dinero, joyas y otros elementos de valor a los pasajeros, era escapar en la próxima estación a toda velocidad,_

 _antes que alguien pudiese alertar a las autoridades. Sin embargo, y según los relatos de los pasajeros, un héroe no identificado fue capaz de detenerlo."_

 _Varios presentes fueron interrogados por los medios acerca de lo vivido, entre ellos, una mujer que viajaba en el tren con su hijo de 2 años, declaró:_

 _"¡Fue demasiado rápido! Nos ordenaron mantenernos en nuestros lugares y no hacer ruido, y en el momento menos pensado vimos... algo, un destello dorado_

 _que provenía del primer compartimiento y desapareció en el último, dónde me encontraba [...] no sé quien pudo haber sido, pero si está leyendo esto, ¡Gracias!"_

 _Dos estudiantes de secundaria que viajaban juntas no podían contener su emoción al ser preguntadas por la identidad del misterioso héroe, "[...]¡Imposible!_

 _No se parecía en nada a ningún héroe que hayamos visto. Nos emociona pensar que quizás sea alguien nuevo, trabajando de incógnito."_

 _El clamor popular no se hizo esperar, y pronto, la audiencia concordó en un nombre para la misteriosa figura: "Golden Hero", por el destello dorado._

* * *

Mina Ashido no pudo despegar los ojos mientras continuaba leyendo el artículo, y mucho menos cuando descendió hasta las imágenes y el video adjuntos, tomados por las cámaras HD del tren. Éste último, así como las imágenes (extraídas del clip) mostraban cómo, efectivamente, lo que parecía ser un borrón de tonos amarillos oscuros, casi dorados, pasaban por encima de los transgresores, dejando inconscientes a cada delincuente apostado en un compartimiento diferente.

Así, y en tan sólo unos segundos, el video terminaba con los pasajeros poniéndose lentamente de pie, atónitos, para luego comenzar a acercarse con cautela hacia las figuras inertes de los villanos.

La manera en la que se había resuelto el asunto era rara... aún más considerando el prospecto de que, y según intuyó Mina, el héroe poseyera una Individualidad de super velocidad o similar, lo cual desde ya lo convertía en alguien poderoso. Por otro lado... la amalgama de color dorado entremezclado con verde y marrón que otorgaba la imagen al detenerla en ciertos momentos del video le resultaba un tanto familiar a la joven, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Cómo si ya lo hubiese visto antes...

Aquello último, además de su fuerte personalidad que siempre la obligaba a cumplir su objetivo y no detenerse hasta alcanzarlo, sólo la llenaba de determinación por tratar de averiguar la identidad del misterioso personaje o, al menos, tener una idea de su apariencia. Cualquiera que la conociese diría que tal caso no era raro de verse en la joven de 15 años, cuya forma de ser era alegre y descuidada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero decidida y centrada cuando el momento lo requería.

Su bondad estaba casi a la par con su entusiasmo permanente, lo que según afirmaban su Okaachan la llevaría a convertirse en una gran heroína.

 _'¿Quien podrá ser?'_ , la chica volvió a ver el video una y otra vez, analizando con atención cada minúsculo detalle al pararlo en ciertos minutos. _'¡Tengo que averiguar su identidad!'_

La pequeña tarea que se había propuesto en aquel momento también la distraería de sus nervios actuales. Hoy Mina Ashido trataría de entrar en la mejor academia de héroes en Japón, la Academia U.A, y para eso la esperaba un duro examen de ingreso. Lo único que sabía del asunto era que la evaluarían por sus aptitudes físicas en el campo de acción; los exámenes teóricos no se incluían en él, por suerte.

Era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo para ella, pero a la joven aspirante a heroína no se le daba muy bien la teoría. Ella era más de la acción, algo que había sido así desde que logró convertirse en la alumna más popular y querida de su escuela secundaria, cambiando su destino anterior, cuando la mayoría se burlaba de su apariencia.

Mina adelantó el video hasta una escena donde uno de los criminales sujetando una lanza con punta afilada en su mano era elevado en el aire para casi inmediatamente después ser violentamente derribado boca abajo contra el piso del tren. Atrasándolo, la pelirosa detuvo el video en el momento en el que el transgresor casi terminaba su caída — en esa escena, el clip revelaba un nuevo color, aparte del usual dorado:

Azul. Dos puntos azules que se asemejaban a un par de ojos de la tonalidad más única e inconfundible en el mundo: el zafiro.

 _'¡Ajá! ¡Entonces el héroe tiene ojos_ — _!'_ , inmediatamente, su propia línea de pensamientos se detuvo al percatarse de algo que en realidad había notado antes:

Esos ojos los había visto antes en algún lado... Pero...

En un parpadeo la imagen de un niño rubio sonriente le vino a la mente, provocando que pegara un salto en su asiento. "¿¡N-NARUTO!?"

El grito atrajo la atención de todos los pasajeros, quienes se quedaron mirándola como si estuviese loca. Los que conversaban se giraron en su dirección, así como también aquellos que estaban absortos en sus cosas, provocando un silencio tan incómodo como la reacción de Mina.

Tratando de ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, la joven cerró el portal de noticias, puso un poco de música y centró su atención en la ventana, sonrojándose levemente. Los demás volvieron a sus asuntos, muy para el agradecimiento de la chica quien se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de la que a partir de aquel día se convertiría en su anterior escuela secundaria a la Academia U.A.

Eso, claro, si conseguía aprobar el examen de ingreso.

Mina apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Externamente su expresión estaba tranquila, pero por dentro...

 _'¡Ese podría ser Naruto! ¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto!'_ , eran algunos de sus pensamientos mientras una versión chibi de ella misma sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa y alzaba un dedo en el aire. _'Nop, no lo creo. Si fuese él nos habría visitado o, por lo menos, avisado de su regreso...'_

Pero a decir verdad la joven pelirosa no estaba satisfecha con ninguna de las respuestas que lograba formular a su incógnita. Algo dentro suyo la llenaba de incertidumbre y emoción al mismo tiempo.

En 8 años, Mina jamás había olvidado al pequeño rubio que solía ir por su antigua escuela gritando cómo superaría a All Might y se convertiría en el mejor héroe de todos. Aquel, el primer chico que intercedió por ella y le había hecho frente al tonto de Kaito, siempre había permanecido en la memoria de la Ashido — y en su corazón.

Por mucho tiempo la joven manipuladora de Ácido soñó con volverlo a ver, y contarle cómo su vida había cambiado completamente luego de aquel día gracias a sus palabras y apoyo. Su madre, Rika, la avergonzó en innumerables ocasiones afirmando que aquel era el chico que había robado su corazón y que volvería eventualmente a reclamarlo... y aunque siempre bromeaba, Mina tenía la leve esperanza de poder verlo de nuevo.

No por lo que decía su Okaachan, en absoluto, sino porque quería ver cómo había crecido y, además, hacer con él lo que los amigos hacen.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Naruto había regresado y aquel día lo vería en la Academia U.A. Era algo improbable, sí, pero... en el mundo en el que vivían, todo podía pasar.

* * *

El tren por fin había llegado a su destino, la estación cercana a la Academia, dónde una nerviosa Mina Ashido bajó. La plataforma, llena de personas absortas en sus rutinas diarias, exhibía distintos carteles con indicaciones a seguir para salir o tomar un tren con una estación de destino en específico.

Con una sonrisa brillante, la chica ascendió por un par de escaleras dobles, tarareando la melodía de su canción favorita. Tanto los guardias como los que pasaban por su lado la miraban con sorpresa y, algunos, hasta con intriga; su apariencia + su personalidad activa y alegre siempre la convertían en el foco de las miradas, pero hacía tiempo que eso no la afectaba en absoluto.

Había aprendido a no dejarse sugestionar por ello, y eso la llevaba a ser ella misma.

Mina emergió a la calle luego de un rápido desvío en una intersección, tornando hacia la derecha dónde se alzaba imponente el edificio de la Academia U.A en la lejanía. "Sugee~", la chica observó con mucho entusiasmo cómo una gran cantidad de alumnos vistiendo uniformes diferentes caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada, algunos conversando entre sí y otros más nerviosos y callados. "¡Llegó la hora Mina-chan!", se dijo a sí misma, para luego adelantarse a algunos alumnos que transitaban por la acera y continuar su avance a paso alegre.

Pronto, y quizás más pronto de lo esperado, se encontró frente a una serie de grandes arcos que se abrían a ambos costados de un camino, conduciendo hacia el edificio central. A la derecha, un cartel con las palabras: "Secundaria U.A, sede de examen de ingreso" daba la bienvenida a la gran cantidad de postulantes que intentarían formar parte de la institución.

Todo lo que la rodeaba era impresionante, más si consideraba el hecho que héroes de la talla de All Might habían estudiado en aquella Academia. Por tal motivo, no podía fallar; la vara estaba alta, pero Mina probaría a todos que tenía lo necesario para ser una gran heroína.

Nueva determinación inundó su ser, y la chica no pudo evitar alzar un puño en el aire con decisión. "¡Sin importar qué, voy a lograrlo! ¡Yosh~!"

"Ne... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Una voz algo rara la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole ver que —otra vez— la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor la estaba mirando por el pequeño espectáculo que acababa de brindar con su grito.

Dándose media vuelta, Mina posó sus ojos en la figura de una chica con cabello lacio de un color verde oscuro que portaba una especie de lazo a la altura de su espalda. Sus orbes negros grandes con pestañas alargadas debajo la observaban detenidamente con curiosidad, mientras la chica ponía un dedo debajo de su boca, la cual se encontraba alargada hacia los costados. Sobre sus mejillas se encontraban dos círculos rosados, y vestía un uniforme oscuro con un listón en la zona del cuello.

La chica en cuestión era sólo un poco más pequeña que ella, llegándole hasta el mentón.

"¿E-Eh?"

"Que si te encuentras bien", repitió la pelinegra sin perder la paciencia. A su alrededor, había algunos que miraban en la dirección de ambas con curiosidad.

"Oh... ¡Claro! Perdón, suelo entusiasmarme mucho, tee-hehe~", una sonrisa brillante volvió a adornar el rostro de Mina. "Soy Mina Ashido. ¡Futura heroína N°1!"

"Mi nombre es Tsuyu Asui, pero dime Tsuyu-chan."

Mina asintió, poniendo ambas manos detrás de la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. El conocer a una futura compañera en el ingreso era algo que la ponía feliz y calmaba un poco sus nervios. "¡De acuerdo, Tsuyu-chan!"

Su nueva conocida hizo una seña con el dedo y ambas se encaminaron al edificio cubierto de ventanas, pasando por un Hall para luego ingresar en la sala de conferencias — un enorme salón levemente iluminado con una gran cantidad de asientos dispuestos verticalmente que se alzaban sobre un pupitre. Encima, una gigantesca pantalla mostraba el mensaje de "U.A", seguido de "Aguarden al instructor."

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en uno de los tantos lugares a la mitad del salón, aprovechando para observar a aquellos que recién ingresaban y a los ya presentes. Tsuyu Asui con simple curiosidad de alumna nueva y Mina con la ligera esperanza de distinguir entre los que entraban una mata de cabello rubio alborotado y un par de ojos zafiro, así como las inconfundibles marcas en la cara de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, lo único que se acercó a su recuerdo de Naruto fue un chico con un cabello amarillo de puercoespín y expresión malhumorada, seguido de un chico con pelo verde oscuro despeinado, cuya expresión era la de un niño asustado. El primero, al darse cuenta que la pelirosa lo estaba mirando, le dedicó una mueca desagradable y tomó asiento lejos de ella, gritándole a un tal "Deku" que lo dejara sólo.

Aquello decepcionó un poco a la joven aspirante, pero pronto concluyó que no había por qué sentirse así. Después de todo, era muy improbable que el Uzumaki eligiese ese momento para regresar, quizás aquel que lo adoptó (quien Mina seguía creyendo había sido ese tal Pikoro) no quería que ambos volviesen.

Una y mil teorías, cada vez más alejadas de la realidad, comenzaron a formularse en su pobre mente hasta que finalmente decidió rendirse. No podía distraerse, ¡ésta era su oportunidad de cumplir su más grande sueño!

Pronto, eran muy pocos los alumnos que seguían ingresando, y los lugares sobraban. Uno de los tantos lugares libres se encontraban junto a ella y también a la derecha de Tsuyu, quien por momentos emitía un "Giru", como de sapo.

"Ne ne, Tsuyu-chan, ¿sabes de qué se va a tratar el examen? ¡No puedo esperar!"

La aludida observó por unos momentos a su compañera rosada para luego encogerse de hombros. "Touchan me dijo que pelearemos contra algo, quizás robots, y que nos darán puntos por eso."

Aún si corta la respuesta satisfajo la curiosidad de Mina, quien sonrió ante la posibilidad de usar su ácido contra enemigos metálicos. De ser el caso, su individualidad sería perfecta para ganar aquella prueba o conseguir los suficientes puntos como para ingresar a la Academia.

* * *

Sin que nadie lo esperase, las zonas al costado de la enorme pantalla se iluminaron progresivamente al encenderse unas luces en el techo en orden. Un halo de un reflector arriba descendió hasta resaltar la figura de alguien que antes no se encontraba en su lugar detrás del escritorio al frente de los asientos en el salón.

"Para todos los que nos sintonizan... ¡Bienvenidos a mi show en mi vivo!", dándose media vuelta, la figura dejó ver su extravagante apariencia y sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados. "¡EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

Un silencio sepulcral irrumpió en el salón en el que todos se miraron, preguntándose en silencio si se suponía que debían responder a eso. Lo único que se podía oír era el murmullo entusiasmado del mismo chico de pelo verde que había entrado antes, quien claramente estaba en modo fan-boy y decía cosas cómo "¡E-Es Present Mic! ¡Lo escucho todos los días en su programa de radio! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Sin embargo, y ante la falta de respuesta, el héroe frente a los ingresantes, un hombre de cabello rubio largo y puntiagudo, bigote, chaqueta de cuello alto y gafas de sol se encogió de hombros, aunque siempre conservando la sonrisa.

"Que respuesta más deprimente", dijo, fingiendo decepción, para luego apuntar un dedo hacia la pantalla gigante detrás suyo. "Meh, no importa. ¡ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! ¡Ahora pasaré a explicar cómo será—"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, cortando en seco a Present Mic. "Ah... Perdón. Llegué tarde, ¿cierto? Sabía que tendría que haber entrenado un poco menos hoy."

Todos los presentes se giraron en dirección de la voz juvenil y masculina, cuyo portador era un chico de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos zafiro. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa escolar abotonada hasta antes del cuello, un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones. Los varones lo miraron sin mucha importancia, excepto el tal Deku quien ensanchó los ojos en confusión y el rubio con expresión malhumorada de antes, cuya reacción fue rodar los ojos con molestia.

Las chicas del salón, o la gran mayoría, miraron al recién llegado con interés. En especial la forma en la que sus músculos se notaban ligeramente tras la camisa, y lo alto y atractivo que les resultaba. Todas lo admiraron en silencio, excepto Mina Ashido, quien apenas clavó su mirada en él sintió como una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de su estómago.

Ese cabello... Esas marcas en las mejillas... Esos _ojos..._

No podía ser cierto, ¿acaso...?

"¿¡N-Naruto-kun!?", Mina se puso de pie, girando su cuerpo en la dirección del que parecía ser Naruto Uzumaki.

El recién llegado entornó los ojos hacia la pelirosa y, luego de examinarla con confusión por un momento, su boca se abrió en sorpresa. Un dedo apuntó en su dirección para luego preguntar: "¿Hah? ¿Mina-chan? ¿Realmente eres tú?"

La sensación de antes, aquella que le había hecho pensar a la futura heroína que podría encontrarse con Naruto en el examen de ingreso, se había hecho realidad. Y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos azul zafiro, su cabello dorado que parecía desafiar a la gravedad misma y esas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacían aún más distinto en su opinión.

Al observarlo, Mina sintió un agradable escalofrío que recorrió su columna: El Uzumaki había crecido en altura, y su cuerpo a simple vista daba la sensación de estar sometido constantemente a grandes entrenamientos. La misma mirada determinada que solía ver en su cara durante la infancia seguía presente, pero ahora había algo más, como si estuviese viendo a un héroe experimentado.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al percatarse que todo el salón estaba en silencio... y que el joven esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Sin quererlo, se había quedado mirándolo más de la cuenta, y eso la intranquilizó por un momento. Pero no pudo evitarlo, Naruto se había convertido en alguien atractivo.

 _'Muy atractivo...'_ , al percatarse de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos, Mina sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esas nuevas imágenes que jamás había tenido en su cabeza con otro chico antes. _'¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡No puedo pensar esas cosas!'_

"P-Pues claro que soy yo", la Ashido se cruzó de brazos con nerviosismo, desviando la vista hacia cualquier parte que no fuese el rubio. A su lado, una confundida Tsuyu colocaba un dedo debajo de sus labios, sin dejar de notar que el tal Naruto parecía conocer a la pelirosa. "¿Te ausentas 8 años y al regresar ni siquiera recuerdas el rostro de tu amiga?", una nueva confianza se apoderó de ella y le dio más convicción para sobreponerse a su shock inicial. "No sólo eso, sino que nunca me avisaste que volverías. Pensé que jamás te olvidarías de tu promesa..."

Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente aquella acusación al tiempo que sacudía los brazos delante de su cuerpo. "¡N-No es así Mina-chan! ¡Sólo no te vi al llegar!", y sin saber qué más decir, de su boca se escapó un suspiro arrepentido. "¡Realmente lo siento! Quería decírtelo..."

Pero antes de que su amiga de la infancia pudiese contestarle, uno de los alumnos presentes se puso de pie, elevando su mano en el aire mientras adoptaba una postura rígida y muy correcta. "¡Present Mic-sama! ¿Puedo preguntar algo?", y sin esperar la respuesta de un héroe que parecía no poder reaccionar aún, el alumno, cuyo nombre era Tenya Lida, acomodó sus gafas con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿No debería existir una penalización para el tipo de cabello loco que llegó tarde? No sólo eso, su comportamiento inadecuado ha provocado que usted, sensei, no pueda concluir con la explicación", el chico apuntó su mirada gélida en dirección del Uzumaki. "Este lugar es para convertirnos en héroes, y la puntualidad y el respeto son muy importantes. Si no lo entiendes, entonces este no es el sitio correcto para ti."

Tenya ignoró debidamente una mirada enfadada y desagradable de Mina, y otra confundida de Naruto, quien no entendía por qué debería ser castigado por llegar un poco tarde.

"¡No way!", exclamó el héroe apenas su mente terminó de analizar la situación imprevista. "¡Nunca es tarde para acudir a mi show! ¡Toma asiento estudiante 9554 y disfruta del espectáculo!"

Lida y todos los presentes sintieron cómo una gota de sudor recorría sus nucas. Present Mic había ignorado completamente las acusaciones de Tenya (algo que reflejó vergonzosamente al decir "¡perdón por la interrupción!" y sentarse) para dirigirse sólo a Naruto, quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa y tomó asiento junto a Mina. "Ey, Mina-chan."

La chica le devolvió el saludo con nerviosismo y un sonrojo leve en las mejillas, acomodándose en su lugar con algo de vergüenza. Después de 8 años, y al tenerlo más cerca, Mina pudo observar por un momento las facciones varoniles y adolescentes del rubio en todo su esplendor; sin embargo, las nuevas sensaciones que llenaban su ser eran absolutamente inesperadas... ella no era tan tímida para relacionarse con los demás, y lo mismo debería aplicarse al chico sentado a su lado.

En especial con alguien tan bondadoso y parecido a ella como Naruto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa?

"Mina-chan", una mano tiró de la manga de su uniforme, rompiendo sus pensamientos turbulentos. Sus ojos amarillos se movieron hasta encontrar los negros de la chica a su lado, quien portaba un ligero rubor en su rostro. "¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio?"

"¡N-NO ES MI N-NOVIO!", la cara de Mina podría haber dejado en vergüenza a un tomate morado y reemplazarlo sin ningún problema; con sus manos sujetando fuertemente el apoya brazos de su asiento, y mirando de reojo a un confundido Naruto que parecía no haber entendido lo anterior, afirmó: "Él es un amigo de la infancia a quien no veía hace años. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

Algo en el tono de la pelirosa indicaba cierta aversión a la idea de ser sólo "amigos", y Tsuyu lo notó —aún si la propia Mina lo ignorase conscientemente— pero decidió no avergonzarla más por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo después.

"En realidad ahora mi apellido es Daimao", dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de una todavía avergonzada Mina Ashido, quien hizo una nota mental para preguntarle acerca de eso más tarde.

Al parecer su teoría de que había sido adoptado por ese tal Pikoro Daimao no había sido tan errada como su madre pensó en un principio.

"Un placer conocerte Naruto-chan. Soy Tsuyu Asui, pero dime Tsuyu-chan."

El Uzumaki esbozó una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada, algo que hizo sonrojar por un instante a Tsuyu. Cuando estaba por decir algo más, una nueva voz lo detuvo:

"¡Oi! ¡Bakas! ¡Si no se callan los mataré con mis propias manos!", aquello había provenido de Bakugo Katsuki, el chico rubio y con cara de malhumorado que Mina había visto al entrar. En su frente, una vena se hinchaba con prominencia, lo cual asustó al chico a su lado, el de cabello verde desordenado.

Los 3 adolescentes se percataron que nuevamente su intercambio había atraído la atención indeseada de todos a su alrededor. Mina, en especial, trató de tapar su cara con las manos, deseando que la tragara la tierra; prácticamente había estado gritando a los cuatro vientos que Naruto Uzumaki (o Daimao) no era su novio.

Igualmente, ¿no había estado bien en dejar eso claro?

Present Mic contempló en silencio cómo los tres asentían con vergüenza y dejaban de hablar. Al ver solucionado el problema, una mueca de victoria se abrió paso hasta el rostro del héroe vocalista. "Ahora, si no hay más interrupciones... pasemos a las explicaciones. ¡YEAHHHH!"

De inmediato, y ante el inminente silencio que una vez más llenó la sala, el héroe profesional comenzó con la explicación del examen, apoyándose en el monitor detrás suyo para ilustrar las condiciones y partes del examen con imágenes y secuencias de video.

 _'Hmm... al parecer tendremos que destruir cosas para aprobar. Será sencillo.'_

El Uzumaki/Daimao sonrió internamente mientras examinaba su tarjeta de estudiante, una especie de boleto de admisión que le permitía participar de la prueba. En él se describía su ficha como alumno, su número y el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo el examen: Centro de Batalla C. Mina y Tsuyu acudirían ambas a un sitio diferente al suyo, pero, y tal como lo explicó Present Mic, no se permitía formar equipos.

Era una lucha por ver quien conseguía mayor puntaje.

En cada centro podían aparecerse cuatro enemigos diferentes; cada uno otorgaba puntos diferentes. Básicamente, los aspirantes debían usar sus Individualidades o habilidades físicas para destruir a los robots y acumular puntos, esquivando al mismo tiempo a aquellos que arrojaban un total de 0p los cuales eran, irónicamente, los más difíciles de destruir.

Tanto Naruto como los demás observaron en la pantalla la forma de los robots, tratando de recordarla para cuando pelearan contra ellos. Todos parecían confiados, a excepción del chico con cabello verde oscuro, Izuku Midoriya, quien tragó saliva sonoramente. En su interior, el que Bakugo había llamado "Deku", rogaba ser capaz de hacer uso del poder que All Might le había traspasado antes de ingresar a la sala de conferencias.

"¡...Y eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles!", concluyó finalmente Present Mic, observando satisfecho a los estudiantes. "El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez: 'un verdadero héroe es aquel que sobrepasó innumerables infortunios'", sus brazos se extendieron en ambas direcciones mientras sonreía abiertamente. "Ese es el lema de la Academia: ¡PLUS ULTRA!"

Y cómo si sus palabras hubiesen activado la pantalla detrás suyo, un mensaje con la misma frase mencionada antes se mostró en el monitor gigante, iluminando todo el salón.

"¡Buena suerte a todos!"

* * *

 **(To be continued...)**

* * *

Vamos a dejar el capítulo acá. Quería publicarlo lo más pronto posible y, además, no quería que fuese demasiado largo. Por eso dejaremos el examen para el próximo capi. Voy a tratar de escribirlo para pasado mañana.

Por fin Mina y Naruto se reencontraron jaja, y el rubio conoció a Tsuyu. Espero haber estado fino con las reacciones de los mismos. Quiero mantenerme fiel a la serie, y sé que Mina es una chica alegre y extrovertida, pero como en esta historia le cree una infancia algo turbulenta hasta que nuestro héroe la rescató... pensé en que el rubio causase una fuerte repercusión en Mina.

El romance no empezará de inmediato, no se preocupen. Tampoco va a ser ultra lento, pero no será de la nada. Vamos a leer más momentos entre ellos y entre Naruto y las chicas que destine al Harem.

Con eso me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
